


In Time

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, HyungWonho - Freeform, JooHyuk, M/M, Mpreg, Showki, Smut, composer!jooheon, dad!hyunwoo, kid!changkyun, m/m - Freeform, model!hyungwon, mom!kihyun, photographer!wonho, pornstar!minhyuk, teacher!hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: It was fall when they first met, those taunting fingers that left shivering trails on his body reminds him of fallen leaves.Soft and calloused. Cold and burning.Kihyun was only 19 when it happened, he was only 19 when he gave up his dreams and he was only 19 when God gave him one of the angels in heaven.He was only 19 but he regretted none of his decisions.





	1. I

Kihyun was 19 when he got Changkyun, he was only 19 when he had to move out from his apartment in Seoul along with his parents to the countryside.  
No it wasn't because of drugs or illegal things, it was because God decided to give him one of the angels in heaven. Kihyun didn't mind it, he love Changkyun. The boy is his everything, his world and his happiness.

His parents opened up a café in the town while Kihyun himself works as a florist, it wasn't his dream to be one, but he also didn't mind it because Changkyun love flowers.  
Countryside was a little bit open minded than the city guys, they accept him for who he is and didn't ask 100 questions instead the elders took a very good care of him and Changkyun unlike the city people.  
Changkyun is 5 now, he's in the kindergarten and sometimes once in a while the boy would come home and cried in Kihyun's arms asking about his father and why he doesn't have one.  
The only thing Kihyun could do was soothing the boy to sleep, he didn't know how to answer it.

He couldn't possibly say that he had sex with his professor in college as in _one night stand with no strings attached_

No, they both parted in a good way. Well, at least the professor had no idea about his pregnancy. Kihyun took off immediately when he graduated, only telling Minhyuk and Hyungwon.  
Both of his friends have forced him to tell the truth but he doesn't want to, or maybe because he was afraid of the rejection. Kihyun always had a crush on his professor ever since he was in high school, he sometimes would walk by the university as he watch the professor.  
But it wasn't enough reason for him to come out with the truth, no he doesn't want to lose the only connection between him and his professor.

"Papa..?" Changkyun's voice brought him to reality, he looked down to the boy  
"Yes Kkungie??" Kihyun said as he caressed Changkyun's cheeks  
"You've been spacing out lately" the boy said as he hugged his teddy bear tighter.  
"I'm sorry Kkungie, it won't happen again"  
"Promise?"  
"Yes" Kihyun smile as he linked his pinky finger with Changkyun's  
"Papa?"  
"Hmm?"  
"There will be parents' event in my school..." Changkyun said as he fidgeting with his oversized jacket  
"Yes?? Don't worry Kkungie, I will always make time for you" Kihyun kissed Changkyun's cheek  
"But... they said our father should come..." Kihyun held his breath, _ah of course... it's Father's Day._  
"But I am your father baby~" Kihyun tried to hide his pain, Changkyun shook his head  
"Minnie said you are my mama"

_That satan Minhyuk_

"It's true but it'll be okay... or, you don't want me to come??" Changkyun shook his head  
"No, I like it when you come to my school... but... but they will say bad words about you..." Changkyun bit his lips, his eyes blurry because of the tears  
"No no no, it's okay baby" Kihyun said as he pulled the boy into his warm hug, Changkyun shook his head  
"No, they say you are a slut... they keep saying that you are- you are a f-fuck boy" Changkyun managed to say between his cries  
Kihyun widened his eyes, those parents really said that to a 5 years old boy?  
"T-they said they came f-from the c-city, and t-they said p-people like you are c-called slut in t-their city"

Ah, city people... he should've known it. There's no way people around here say such mean things to a 5 years old kid.

"No baby, don't listen to them... Your father is a great man okay? He is really smart and talented" Kihyun said as he looked into the boy's eyes  
Changkyun has his nose and lips, while all of his other facial features comes from his father. Kihyun smiled softly at how similar Changkyun is to the said man.  
"Your father teaches music in the city, he... he is very tall and handsome. He is a gentle person and he smiles a lot. Your father has to work in the city, okay? He can't live with us because there are a lot of people need him there..."  
"B-but... we n-need him too"  
"I know baby... I know" Kihyun said as he hugged the boy, not wanting the kid to see his tears  
"You have to promise papa one thing"  
"What is it papa?"  
"Be strong, until the time is right... can you promise that to papa?" Kihyun looked into the boy's eyes;  
"Papa don't cry..." Changkyun said as he wipes the tears away, Kihyun smiled and kissed Changkyun's temple.  
"Promise papa" Changkyun nodded  
"Kkungie promise"  
"Thank you"

_Thank you for everything, thank you for being born, thank you for being my happiness, thank you for being my son._  
_Thank you_

-

Kihyun just got a phone call from Minhyuk, telling him and he and Hyungwon are coming for the holiday and they are going to stay for about two weeks. Changkyun is very excited to see his uncles, they boy had forgotten about the sensitive talk they had few days ago.  
Kihyun was getting busy each day as a couple he'd known for a long time is getting married and they want Kihyun as the flowers decorator. Of course Kihyun took the offer gladly.  
"You look tired"  
"Reminds me when you were pregnant, so weak"  
Kihyun turns around to see his friends standing in front of the door with their belongings  
"Bitches" Kihyun rolled his eyes but welcomed the two males in a big hug  
"You're skinnier" Hyungwon murmured  
"Ah, now the Pepe frog is saying"  
"Tsk, stop calling me that"  
"No can do honey~"  
"Is it just me or you're getting shorter or I'm getting taller?" Minhyuk said grinning  
"Shut it satan"  
"Bitch, you are getting shorter"  
"There is no science proof about human getting shorter you dumbass, are you idiot or finally gone mad?"  
"He's gone mad, a client finally fucked the daylight out of him real hard, losing a brain in the process"  
"You...?"  
"His name is Lee Jooheon, you froggy"  
"Ohh... you're finally getting laid???"  
"Bitch you bet" Minhyuk said as he look to the tall model beside him  
"You're the only virgin left"  
"Ppffft, Pepe needs his time" Kihyun and Minhyuk immedietly burst into laughter  
"Virgins always need a slow prep dude"  
"I am so gonna beat your asses" Hyungwon said as he glared to both male  
"Uncle Hyungwon!!" Changkyun squeals in happiness as re ran towards the tall man, Hyungwon immediately scoop him up  
"Hey my baby wolf~" Hyungwon said as he showers Changkyun with kisses making the boy giggles  
"Aww... you don't miss Uncle Minnie???" Minhyuk said as he pretends to sulk and pout  
"Kkungie miss Uncle Minnie too" Chankgyun said as he gave a kiss on Minhyuk's lips but still holding onto Hyungwon tight  
"You've grown up, look at you!"  
"Alright, alright... let's take both your belongings to my house I don't want my customers to walk in on both of you kissing Changkyun like pedophiles"  
"Pussy Bitch" Minhyuk said but quickly got slapped by Hyungwon  
"Uncle Minnie has pick up some bad behavior, we need to stay away from him" Hyungwon whispers to Changkyun as he walked away  
Changkyun only giggles as Minhyuk put a finger on his lips  
"Ssshhh, don't tell anyone but Uncle Pepe is the only virgin here"  
"Now, now... Please, Changkyun is still 5 and he needs all the innocents he could get before the two of you corrupts him when he turns 20" Kihyun said as he rolled his eyes, it's always nice to have his friends around. It makes things easier and also makes Changkyun forgot about his father for a while.

-


	2. II

“Have you told Changkyun about his father?” Hyungwon casually asked as he sipped his coffee  
“No… I-“  
“He’s going to ask sooner or later, or do you prefer he finds out not from your own mouth but others?” Minhyuk’s question hits Kihyun right in the gut  
“He’s been asking… lately, I guess because Father’s Day is close. Always been like that every year” Kihyun murmured under his breath  
“You can’t stay like this forever, you know it”  
“I… What do you expect me to do? Telling him all of sudden that he got a son with me 5 years ago? **_Hey, it’s me Kihyun one of your student. We fucked 5 years ago remember? And I got a son with you because you’re the only one I had sex with in my entire life, oh and now he’s asking about you. Could you possibly make time to come over to his school for Father’s Day????_**  
You can’t actually expect me to say that”  
“It would be different if you said it 5 years ago” Hyungwon said as he held Kihyun’s small hands  
“I guess I’m just afraid… what if he hates me? What if he thinks I’m disgusting? What if he told me to kill Changkyun??? I can’t…”  
“If he fuckin thinks you’re disgusting he wouldn’t be pinning you down against the wall and fucked you hard Yoo Kihyun” Minhyuk rolled his eyes.  
“Can we stop talking about this? I’m uncomfortable…”  
“Okay…”  
“I heard you got an offer at Interstellar Modelling Agency???” Kihyun looked up to Hyungwon  
“Mhhmm”  
“This _praying mantis_ here just turned down the offer this morning, idiot” Minhyuk rolled his eyes  
“You what??? Wonnie, it’s like the biggest modelling agency… ever??” Kihyun looked at him in disbelief  
“I told you I don’t like being tied up to something let alone someone, I mean I like to work alone”  
“They got like the biggest payment ever, I guess you’re not in for the money aren’t you?” Minhyuk took a spoonful of cheesecake in front of him  
“No, I mean I do modelling for fun. I like it and I don’t feel the need to be in a certain biggest agency. I am fine with what I am now”  
“Still…”  
“He’s got a schedule in Paris this week, a fashion week with a lot of gay models~” Minhyuk said grinning  
“I am not going to take you there”  
“Oh, come on!”  
“What happened with the Jooheon guy?” Kihyun narrowed his eyes  
“It’s a one time thing Kihyunnie, besides I’m not up for relationship yet. He’s satisfied and I got a good video, both parties happy. Get it?”  
“I don’t understand you” Kihyun shook his head and stand up  
“I am going to take Changkyun to his school”  
“Wait, can we?” Kihyun stopped for a while with a frown  
“Sure, but I’m not letting you near Changkyun. Hyungwon is the only one with the permission to take him to the classroom. You can only go as far as the school’s gate”  
“Whaaaattt??? Not fair!”  
“It is fair if we’re talking about you, now stop sulking and get him. You got 15 minutes”  
“5 years living with an angel and you’re still a bitch” Kihyun just rolled his eyes

-

It was like any other normal day, customers comes and by. Some of them stays to see Kihyun’s delicate hands arranging the flowers, some asked about Changkyun’s and other things.  
The bell rings and kihyun looked up and frozen, there were a couple the woman circled her hand around the male.  
“You must be the owner right? I’m Soyou” the woman smiled and offer her hand  
“Yoo Kihyun?” the male asked  
“You know him??” the woman look up to the male  
“Y-yeah, I guess… he’s one of my student if I’m not mistaken, you are Yoo Kihyun right?” the male looked at Kihyun questioningly  
Kihyun snapped back at reality and took the woman’s hand, forcing a smile on his face though his eyes are burning  
“I’m Yoo Kihyun, it’s been a long time Mr. Son” Kihyun tried his best, really to smile as if nothing happened. But the memories from 5 years ago flooded his mind.

-

_How those soft but calloused hands on his skin, leaving burning trails, how those lips lets out a low growl when he filled Kihyun deep_

**_"God, you're so tight.. So good, just like that"_ **

_How those beautiful pair of eyes smile and turns into crescent when Kihyun called him 5 years ago._  
_Earth and expensive cologne, Kihyun still remember how the man smelled._

_How those muscles flexing when he held Kihyun’s fragile body under him._

**_"Stay still, be a good boy"_ **

-

“No need for formalities, I’m here as your customer” the man smiled, showing a perfect crescent.  
How Kihyun missed the man  
“C-customer?”

_You are a fuckin florist of course he came here to buy flowers, idiot_

“It’s for the wedding” the woman smiled

 _Wedding? Ah, I see… they looks good._  
_Of course Hyunwoo would marry a woman and not a man, he’s straight as fuck. Back to your senses Kihyun._  
_You can’t possibly expect him to wait for you all these years right? No, you’re just some summer fling_

“Ah… M-may I know the theme? I might able to find the right one for you” Kihyun put up his best fake smile ever  
“It’s the simple gold and white” the woman, Soyou smile shyly  
“It suits you” Kihyun smiled  
“Wait here, I think I might have the one for you” Kihyun said as he went to the back, he came back a few minutes later with a bouquet of lilies  
“It’s so pretty!”  
“Lilly is the best pair for gold and white, they don’t stand out as much as roses but they add an elegant feels to your wedding.”  
“Aren't lilies for funerals?” Hyunwoo looked confused and Kihyun laughed softly, showing his perfect eye smile  
_“Lily is commonly considered as royalty and regal bearing, motherhood and fertility, purity and the beauty of youth, passion and drive, renewal and rebirth. But each of them has their own colors._  
_White lilies are an obvious symbol of purity, the stripped pink flower or known as the Stargazer Lily is one of the most popular flowers for bouquets today and it means ambition and encouragement with a difficult challenge._  
_Yellow and gold lilies are most commonly symbolize good health and healing, while bright red blooms speaks of passion and work great for weeding and proposal bouquets._  
_The overall message of Lilly is take a regal stance and embrace your own power, remember that renewal is just around the corner and that the end of the one thing heralds the beginning of another”_ Kihyun explains with a soft smile as his fingertips grazes the top of the lilies.  
“Wow, I didn’t know a flower could have so many meanings” Soyou laugh and nudged Hyunwoo  
“See? I told you this is the best flower shop in town” Kihyun blushed at the compliment  
“I didn’t know you had a thing for flowers Kihyun, I remember you used to talk about being a photographer” Hyunwoo chuckled

_Because I had to give up that dream_

“Well, being a florist isn’t so bad”  
“The flowers might be feeling down and embarrassed though” Kihyun look up  
_“Because you are prettier than them”_ Hyunwoo said it, as if it means nothing. Not knowing that those words burns Kihyun insides as butterflies swarms in his stomach, a deep shade of red creeps to this ears.  
“Geez, when will you stop flirting at any human you meet” Soyou rolled her eyes, Kihyun snapped back to reality

_That’s right, you should stop flirting and saying those thing recklessly. You already got her after all, you are about to be a married man… you jerk_

“Should we take this?? I kind of like these lilies” Soyou smiled softly  
“We-“ Hyunwoo’s words were cut off as a kid start running towards Kihyun and hugged the petite man  
“Papa~!” the boy smiled brightly

_Papa?_

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! I don't know if this story will take more than 10 chapters though, this one is a lot simpler than CTME and definitely Bunny.  
> It's a normal AU, romance, fluff and slight hurt/comfort  
> Thank you for those who have read this^^


	3. III

Kihyun sighed as he sat on one of the chair in his flower shop and he stared at the pouring rain, he can’t help but to remember when he first saw his crush, his teacher after 5 years. Son Hyunwoo

Holding hands with a woman and laughing so lovingly wasn’t something he expect but of course his teacher would’ve had a girlfriend already, but still after all the harsh truth he can’t help but to feel hurt in his heart. Somehow, he secretly hoped that his teacher would return his feelings.  
Kihyun dozed off as his mind started to wandered around the memory.

-

_“Papa!” the boy smile and hugged Kihyun’s legs, the man kneeled down and hugged the boy, showering him with kisses_   
_“Is he your son?” Soyou asked, a smile still plastered on her beautiful face_   
_“A-ah, yes” Kihyun stuttered, immediately realized that Soyou and Hyunwoo are still there_   
_“He is cute~” Soyou smiled and wave to Changkyun, the boy looked up with his big eyes, staring confusedly_   
_“Baby, introduced yourself” Changkyun nodded_   
_“I am Yoo Changkyun! 5 years old!!” Changkyun smiled so brightly and hold his hands, showing 5 fingers_   
_“Noona’s name is Soyou” Soyou smiled and pinched Changkyun’s cheeks making the boy turned to Kihyun and hid his face_   
_“Changkyun doesn’t like it if anyone pinch Changkyun’s cheek” the boy pouted_   
_“Okay, okay… I’m sorry~” Soyou smiled and nudged Hyunwoo to introduced himself_   
_“I’m… I’m Hyunwoo, your father’s teacher” Hyunwoo smiled but kIhyun can definitely can sense something was off_   
_Changkyun looks up and stare at Hyunwoo, after seems like forever he asks_   
_“Are you a music teacher??” Kihyun’s eyes widened_   
_“Yes, yes I am” Hyunwoo smiled at Changkyun’s cute behavior._   
_Changkyun nodded and quickly wrap his hands around Kihyun’s neck as the man carried him up_   
_"Wouldn't it be nice if we could have a son like him??" Soyou said as she rested her head on Hyunwoo's shoulder_   
_"But I'd like to have twins though" Hyunwoo laughed at Soyou's words_

_Kihyun hated to admit but he's jealous of Soyou, that woman is soon getting married with the love of his life, or used to be one. She could wake up at the sight of Hyunwoo's sleeping, his laugh, his smile and thinking that Hyunwoo probably will have a child soon with her.. It makes Kihyun sick._

_“You’re home early hero”_   
_“The teachers said we can come home early because they have to prepare for the event”_   
_“Oh I see-“ Kihyun’s words were cut off as Minhyuk stormed inside_   
_“Ya! You fuckin naughty boy, who told you to leave us huh????” Minhyuk asked trying to look intimidating_   
_“Sheeshh, stop talking bad words. You really need a teacher for that filthy mouth of yours” Hyungwon said as he rolled his eyes_   
_“Stupid turtle!”_   
_“I thought you were saying that I’m a praying mantis hours ago”_   
_“Can’t you-“ Minhyuk’s words were cut off as he stared at Hyunwoo and Soyou_   
_“No way, are you Mr. Son???? Our music teacher????” Minhyuk asked sounding too excited before Hyungwon hit him, Hyunwoo chuckled and nodded_   
_“Lee Minhyuk right? And Chae Hyungwon?”_   
_“Woah, you still remember us! I’m glad to meet you but why are you here? I thought you’re living in Seoul?”_   
_“I am, we’re here to buy flowers” Hyunwoo said, indicating both him and Soyou_   
_“Flowers?” Hyungwon asked narrowing his eyes_   
_“Yes, for the wedding” Soyou smiled shyly_   
_The realization hits hard as Minhyuk’s eyes immediately widened, unlike Hyungwon who remains calm_   
_“W-wedding???” Hyunwoo nodded_   
_“In 2 months” he said as he smiled_   
_“O-oh… congratulations” Minhyuk smiled, secretly stealing glances to Kihyun_   
_“I think it’s time for Changkyun to eat lunch, I’m going to take him in. Kihyun, you’re coming? I need you to make him lunch” Hyungwon said as he took Changkyun away from Kihyun and began to walk to the house._   
_“B-but…”_   
_“Go, I’ll handle the shop” Minhyuk smiled_   
_“Okay” Kihyun said as he bowed to them and went inside_   
_“I didn’t know Kihyun had a son” Hyunwoo suddenly speaks_   
_“Hm?? Well, it’s not like you have to announce it to the world when you got one. I mean… it’s isn’t exactly necessary.” Minhyuk said with a sweet smile_   
_“I see…”_

-

“Yun?? Kihyun? Bitch!” Kihyun was dragged back to reality as Minhyuk shook his shoulders roughly.  
“Geez!” Kihyun said as he swats Minhyuk’s hands away  
“Bitch you were dozing off, what were you thinking?” when Kihyun kept his mouth shut Minhyuk immediately know  
“Hyunwoo?” he whisper, trying not to wake Changkyun up  
“It’s not-“  
“You don’t have to lie, I know it… but, it’s been a few days since the last time you saw him. You can’t keep dozing off like that” Minhyuk said as he sat beside Kihyun  
“I know…” Kihyun said as he caressed Changkyun’s cheeks.  
“Do you think I’m a bad father?” Kihyun suddenly looks up to Minhyuk  
“What? No, of course not! How could you even think about it? No way Kihyun, you are the greatest father I’ve ever met” Minhyuk said as he hugged Kihyun  
“Thank you” Kihyun whispered as he hugged the white haired male tighter  
“I just… I feel bad for always telling him that his other father is currently working in the city when the truth is he never know about Changkyun’s existence and now he’s here with a woman and going to be married in 2 months”  
“Shhh, it’s okay… you did it for him” Minhyuk pats Kihyun’s back, trying to sooth his best friend who was crying softly now  
“When Changkyun first came to me and told me about Father’s Day I was actually considering to meet him in Seoul and tell him about Changkyun, but now… I honestly don’t know anymore…”  
“You can always tell him, he’s the father of your son, he deserve to know about him.”  
“And risking his wedding? No, I don’t have the heart to do it”  
“No you don’t, but you also don’t have the heart to let Changkyun live without knowing who his father is right? Growing up, not knowing anything and suddenly out of nowhere he started to digs more about his past and finds out that his father is the music teacher he met years ago who was now married to another woman, having kids and live happily together when his father who raised him from baby is suffering, living alone in a very lonely life. Do you think he deserve a life like that?” Kihyun shook his head  
“No, he deserve everything” he started to sobs  
“But I can’t give him everything…”  
“You already gave him one” Minhyuk lifts Kihyun’s face  
“ _You_. The presence of a loving father.”  
“You said I’m the mother back when I’m 8 months” Kihyun laugh softly  
“There’s that. The thing is, you gave birth to Changkyun, and you take care of him like a mother, and you also fuckin the one who receive the bliss from the other guy” Minhyuk snickered as Kihyun hits his arms softly  
“But we can’t let him call you ‘mama’ recklessly right???” Minhyuk grinned  
“I hate you”  
“I hate you even more” Minhyuk smiled and hugged Kihyun tightly  
“Everything is going to be okay” they both melted to the warmth of their bodies until someone cleared their throat  
“You done?” Hyungwon asked, unamused  
“Tsk, you ruined the mood.” Minhyuk glared at Hyungwon  
“I’m sorry to ruin the lovely mood you two were having but I kind of got a bad news” Kihyun raised his eyebrows  
“How bad is it?”  
“Like… I’ve told you before about this particular wedding designer who’s been on my tail for months right?” both male nodded  
"Sorry but I didn't know frog have tails" Minhyuk laughed and Hyungwon ignored him  
“The bastard who won’t stop bothering you?” Hyungwon nodded  
“Dude, he’s annoying. I mean, sure he’s famous and all but I just can’t see Chae – turtle working with him. Gross” Minhyuk shuddered at the thoughts  
“Well, apparently Soyou’s wedding designer is him” the room went silent  
“Long short story, she asked my help to pick a dress because I’m a fuckin world wide model for about 5 years and my experiences will be a great help for her. Or so she said, anyway to make things easier we’re going to discuss things in your parents’ café or your shop. She said she’ll pick the one that is most comfortable for her, I just want to tell you beforehand”  
“Wait, she’s picking a dress??? Like she doesn’t have it made just for herself??”  
“I don’t know and I don’t care, the point is… I’ve got to deal with her”  
“Aren’t wedding plans like this were supposed to be discussed with the partner?” Hyungwon shrugged  
“She said her partner works in Seoul, and can’t really stay here for long”  
“Ah, right… Mr. Son teach music”  
“Why are you guys talk as if she’s a bad person?” Kihyun suddenly ask  
“Well, bitch it’s because she took him away from you”  
“It wasn’t as if he’s mine in the first place, I mean-“ Kihyun’s words were cut off as Hyungwon put his long and slender finger on his lips  
“You’re gonna wake the angel’s up” Kihyun immediately shut his mouth, murmuring about he left the shop for too long before went outside  
“You’re really going to do that?” Minyuk said as soon as Kihyun left the room  
“It’s the perks of being a word wide model” Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
“This boy is going to find out, sooner or later” Minhyuk said, looking at the boy’s sleeping face before he sighed  
“I just hoped it’s not from you”  
“Frog”  
“Whatever, I’m sleepy” Hyungwon said as he sleep beside Changkyun  
“Dude, you can’t just sleep here” Minhyuk was about to drag Hyungwon when Changkyun snuggled closer, a smirk appeared on Hyungwon’s face  
“I can’t…?”  
“I hate you”  
“Sure, spent the rest of your life hating on me. Your loss” Hyungwon smirked

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ thank you for waiting, this is so slow I'm sorry QΔQ  
> To be frankly honest, I was having a writer's block for the past of couple days but then suddenly this certain day I have plot bunnies running around in my mind between CTME and Bunny and IT and also a new oneshot I'm currently working on.  
> Hope you're not dissapointed with this chapter!


	4. IV

It's been two weeks ever since Hyunwoo came with Soyou to his shop, fortunately she decided that it would be best to discuss things in his parents' café than his own flower shop.  
Kihyun didn't exactly hate the woman, but the thought of her marrying his long time crush wasn't pleasing either. He keep thinking about Changkyun, how was he supposed to tell the boy now? all the hope he has over the years, to come out clean to Hyunwoo and tell him that he had a son shattered the moment the two of them stepped inside his flower shop.  
He was about to tell Hyunwoo when Changkyun came home with the news about the school Father's Day event, but now he would just be a nuisance right? Hyunwoo is about to be someone else's husband. He can't possibly ruin it.  
But he didn't want Changkyun to grow up without knowing his father, but this situation isn't helping him either.  
Kihyun sighed as he arrange the Anemone flowers in front of him.

"Such sad flowers on a sunny day" a voice was heard behind Kihyun as he turned around, it was Hyunwoo  
"What?"  
"Red and Pink blooms, tie in strongly with the forsaken or dying love themes.  
Forsaken or forgotten love and affection, the death of a loved one or the loss of them to someone else. The meaning of the flower itself tied to the story of Adonis and Aphrodite, the Goddess of love kept Adonis as her companion for too long and the other gods killed him. So she wept over his grave and her tears for her fallen love grew into Anemone flowers.  
A really sad story behind these beautiful flowers, so why the flower Kihyun?" when Kihyun didn't give Hyunwoo the answer and just stared dumfounded Hyunwoo chuckled  
"I did my study too, I'm not _that_ dense about flowers."  
"Oh..."  
"So which one is you Kihyun?"  
"Which one? Oh, it's not like that... I was just arranging the flowers, that's all" Kihyun said as he looked down, he didn't think Hyunwoo would know about the meaning of Anemone flowers, it has become Kihyun's habit to filled the flower shop with flowers according to his feelings. If he's happy then everything will be just about happiness but ever since Hyunwoo came with the wedding news Kihyun had been feeling a little bit down lately. Or much.  
"Being your teacher for over than two years give me the skill, I know when you're hiding something"  
"It's... nothing, really" Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun with unreadable expression but decided to brush it off.  
"If you insist"  
"I heard Soyou-ssi is picking her wedding dress with the help of Hyungwon"  
"Hmm? Ah yeah, I didn't think Hyungwon will make it big in modelling, I mean he was pretty persistent on his music back in college" Hyunwoo chuckled  
"But yeah, Soyou is asking his help"  
"You... didn't accompany her?"  
"No, she wants me to but I won't be much help since I don't really know about wedding and all"  
"But you should at least helped her to pick a dress that would make her prettier"  
"She's already pretty Kihyun, she doesn't need any extravagant wedding dress to make it so" Hyunwoo's words stabbed through Kihyun's chest right to his heart dead on. He feels a sudden pang in his chest.

_Yeah, right... Soyou is pretty, of course Hyunwoo would head over heels about her._

"Changkyun is your son right?" Hyunwoo suddenly said, watching Changkyun from the window glass. Changkyun was playing with Minhyuk, running around and laughing  
"Ah, yes" Kihyun said as he looked at Changkyun with soft gaze  
"Changkyun is my son..."

_And yours too_

"He's a cute and smart kid, I'm sure your wife must be really proud of him"  
"He's... He's **_my_ ** son" Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun before getting the message  
"Ah, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know"  
"No... it's fine..." Hyunwoo looked at the way Kihyun smiled softly as Changkyun was grabbed from behind by Minhyuk and laughing, Kihyun looks happy, much more happier than the last time he seen him.  
"Where's his dad?" Hyunwoo suddenly blurted out the question, immediately cursed himself as he saw Kihyun's big eyes  
"I... He's... He doesn't know about Changkyun" Kihyun whispered the last words, and Hyunwoo didn't know why but he feel the anger started to build in him.

_A man just fucked Kihyun and got him pregnant and didn't even know about it? What kind of a jerk that man is!_

**/I hate to ruin the mood but you're pretty much the one who fucked him *rolled eyes/**

Hyunwoo hands turned into fists as he gritted his teeth  
"Why didn't you tell him?" clearly didn't notice the way Kihyun shifted uncomfortably  
"He's... I don't-" before Kihyun can finish himself Hyungwon stormed in looking all furious  
"I swear to fuckin god I will kill that bastard Minhyuk!" Hyungwon said, taking a cup of water before gulping it harshly.  
"I can't fuckin believe that bastard agreed to it! Fuck fuck fuck!" Hyungwon cursed, before realizing he was not alone in the shop. He stared at Hyunwoo and Kihyun  
"What?" he spat  
"Uh... I don't know what happened, but calm down okay? Take a seat, we don't want Changkyun to think you as a bad influence uncle" Kihyun said as he offered Hyungwon a sit while Hyunwoo took another cup of water and gave it to him  
"Can you believe it? Can you? No, of course you can't! That little snake! I sweat I will cut his tail and feed him to the dogs! Can you even ima-" Hyungwon were cut off with Kihyun slapping his face with both hands  
"Cool off first, I can't figure a fuckin thing at all if you're blabbering shit" Hyungwon looked at Kihyun with big eyes  
"It hurt, bitch" he said before taking a deep breath, meanwhile Hyunwoo can only watch.  
His two best students, fighting and calling each other bitch was not something he expected. But something warm wrapped his heart as he watch Kihyun's interaction with Hyungwon. He's glad even though the boy has been through a lot he's still got some youth in him  
"Okay, are you calm now?" Kihyun asked and Hyungwon nodded  
"Tell me what happened"  
"This bastard, this snake... I've told you about a photographer who's been on my tail before right?" Kihyun nodded, taking a seat beside Hyunwoo  
"Well, apparently he pulled some string and managed to meet with Minhyuk. I don't fuckin know what they talked about but Minhyuk had agreed to set me up with him, it was only a simple dinner he said. Fuck that bitch, and so here I am stuck. I mean if I turned down that offer that fuckin bastard will blow my career I mean he's got some reputation. _Shit_ "  
"Well, it was just a simple dinner. I don't think it's that bad" Hyungwon looked at Kihyun as if Kihyun just said

 _Well, I fucked with your father and I don't think it's bad maybe we should do threesome some times._ Casually

"Are you fuckin serious? He's the fuckin gay photographer! The Wonho, **_the_ ** wonho guy! Do you even know any rumors about this guy!? He fucked with all of his models! Like bitch he dragged them into his bed with his so called charms! Do you want me to get rapped??!! Are you out of your fuckin mind?! Are you insane???" Hyungwon literally screamed those words to Kihyun's face  
"Shut it" Kihyun spat  
"It's not that bad, besides you're not that easy to be dragged into bed. Why are you being afraid? You're never this bitchy even when your manager literally set you up with the gayest chief of what magazine? Oh yeah, that porn magazine. Now shut the fuck up and chill, you're not going to die!" Kihyun said as he literally slapped Hyungwon's face with a bouquet of red roses.  
"Wait, are you saying Wonho?" Hyunwoo suddenly asked  
"Yeah...?" Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo with weird gaze, Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo  
"You know him?"  
"Yeah, he's a friend of mine. I've been his model a few times, and not all rumors are true. Sure, he had sex with some of them but it was only because they asked for it. He's not the type of man who jumps on his model anytime he can." Hyunwoo clarifies, Kihyun looked at Hyungwon  
"See? I told you to never believe a rumor"  
"Still, I'm not sorry about what I said. If there's a smoke there's got to be a fire" Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"What about your meeting with Soyou?"  
"Hmm? Her? It went quite well, she has chosen a dress which I recommended to her. It was the dress that I design not long before I graduated, my mom has it in one of her boutique"  
"Wait, she's not going to pick from the designer?"  
"No, she saw one of my mother's catalogue and she like the dress." Kihyun hummed  
"Well, I need to get back to work" Kihyun said as he stands up and back to arranging some flowers  
After Kihyun went a little bit further from them Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo  
"You're a bastard you know" Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon surprised  
"I respected you for everything you've done, I admired you back when you teach us music. I thought you were the definition of perfect, I used to think that you are so perfect without any flaws."  
"What are you talking about Hyungwon?"  
"Maybe you should asked Kihyun" Hyungwon said before standing up, leaving Hyunwoo with confusion.

_Kihyun? Why does it has anything to do with Kihyun?_

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am sorry for the late update. I know I was supposed to update this last week but things have gone really bad.  
> I'm still not fully recovered yet, but as long as I didn't overworked myself I should be fine.  
> Rest assured because I will never leave this story un-finished, I'm sorry if this chapter somewhat disappointing.  
> I will try to update as soon as I can, but please bear with my health. Lastly, thank you for those who have waited for me to comeback.  
> Thank you.


	5. V

“Can we please come to Father Day’s Event?????” Minhyuk plead as he tugs on Kihyun’s sweater  
“No”  
“I’ll be Changkyun’s adoptive father” Minhyuk suddenly said, Kihyun looked at him with big eyes  
“Pffftttt, you can’t be a father when you’re literally the one with needy pussy” Hyungwon said as he burst into laughter, Minhyuk shot him a glare  
“Says someone who’s never been with anyone before, virgin froggy”  
“I never said I’m a virgin” Hyungwon said still laughing  
“You **_have???_** ” now it’s Kihyun’s turn to ask with shocked face  
“Needy pussy” Hyungwon managed to say before laughing again, Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
“You guys really need to stop it” Kihyun said as he’s back to arranging flowers  
“So… who’s going to Changkyun’s school?”  
“What are you asking? Of course me” Hyungwon said, finally done with his laughing session. Both Minhyuk and Kihyun looked at him  
“You are?”  
“Wait, you don’t know about this?” Minhyuk asked Kihyun  
“Do I look like I fuckin know it?”  
“Changkyun asked me yesterday, and I said yes”  
“Changkyun asked you????” before Hyungwon could answer the door was opened by no other than Changkyun  
“Papa!” he said hugging Kihyun  
“How was your day with granpa and grandma??” Kihyun asked kissing Changkyun’s cheeks  
“Great!”  
“You little satan betrayed me” Minhyuk said as he started to tickles Changkyun  
“No, I didn’t-“ Changkyun laughed and tried to squirmed away  
“What’s with you and this turtle eh????”  
“Uncle Minnie can come too, I said I have two godfathers and the teacher said you guys can come too” Changkyun said looking up to both Hyungwon and Minhyuk

Kihyun suddenly felt the tears building up in his eyes, he held his tears and cleared his throat  
“W-well, if you want to have both of them at your school I wouldn’t mind it baby” Kihyun said smiling, Changkyun nodded excitedly but he looked sad suddenly.  
“But the teachers said they’re going to ask our fathers about how they first met with our mothers….” Changkyun was fidgeting with his jacket  
Kihyun looked at Changkyun, expression unreadable as he tried to form a sentence  
“We’ve known him for a long time, we used to admired him from a far back when we’re in high school” Minhyuk said  
“He was so smart, so diligent and so perfect” Hyungwon added  
“But sadly, his sassiness took it all away” both of them laughed  
“Don’t worry Kukkungie, we have many stories to be told” Minhyuk said as he kissed the top of Changkyun’s head, suddenly they heard a voice and turned to see Kihyun walked out from the back door of the shop  
“Did Kyunnie made papa sad??” Changkyun looks up, eyes watery  
“No, no of course not” Minhyuk said as he hugged Changkyun  
“Your papa is in his period, that’s why he needs some fresh air” Hyungwon said as he ruffled Changkyun’s hair  
“I thought periods are for girls” Changkyun asked with innocent eyes  
“Ssshhh, don’t tell anyone… it’s a secret” Minhyuk said as he place one finger on Changkyun’s lips before the three of them bursting into laughter

-

Kihyun couldn’t stand anymore and he walked out from the shop to get some fresh air, his eyes sting as the tears streamed down to his cheeks. The cold wind blowing at him, but he couldn’t care less.

He’s such a bad father, how could he leaves Changkyun in the dark forever? The boy deserves to know about his biological father.  
What will those parents say when they knew that Changkyun only has godfathers? What if they asked the presence of his biological father? What will happen to his son in the future? Growing up without a father and a mother/father who only owns a flower shop didn’t exactly gives you the title of family of the year.

He should’ve told Hyunwoo about his pregnancy sooner, he should’ve thought about his son’s future, instead he’s being a stupid, selfish jerk he is.

_**What if Hyunwoo hates me?** _

_Oh shut it, no one’s going to care if he hates you or not. The only thing that matters is Changkyun. You never was, not even once._

Kihyun couldn’t stop himself from crying as he sobs in the cold air, wishing that he never fall in love with Hyunwoo. Wishing that any of this didn’t happened.

“No…” he whispered softly  
“No… Changkyun is the best thing ever happened in my life…” Kihyun said as he wiped the tears with his sleeve.  
“He is the only thing I need in my life, he is the miracle of my existence” Kihyun said as he patted his cheeks a few times before taking a deep breath  
“No. I’m not going to break down, not like this. I need to be strong, for him”

-

“So you like simple themes?” Hyungwon asked, looking through the magazines Soyou gave him, she nodded  
“I don’t want the wedding to be extravagant, I mean he and I likes it simple.” Hyungwon nodded  
“I heard Hyunwoo used to have a relationship with Kihyun” she suddenly said, Hyungwon looked up  
“What relationship?”  
“I heard rumors, like Kihyun used to have this big crush on him” Soyou said carefully  
“Well, duh. _Who doesn’t_ have a crush on Mr. Son?” Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
“That includes you?”  
“Well, not in a romantic way. But I did admire him, he’s a great teacher”  
“I remember how Hyunwoo would talk about his students, especially the three of you”  
“I feel honored” Soyou giggles  
“The three of you are his best students, he was surprised to know that you went into modelling and as for Minhyuk…”  
“A professional porn star, Minhyuk has always been a free spirit ever since we were kids. I don’t see any negative things in his choice”  
“No! I didn’t mean it that way, I just-“  
“It’s okay, everyone did” Hyungwon said lazily, Soyou looked down and bit her lips  
“I’m sorry”  
“You don’t have to feel sorry, it has nothing to do with you at all”  
“I heard Kihyun was into photography, Hyunwoo would showed me pictures of his works” Soyou said looking up, meeting with Hyungwon’s eyes  
“Yeah, he liked them”  
“Hyunwoo was very surprised when he found out that Kihyun became a florist, he said that he was sure about Kihyun pursuing his photography career as soon as he left university”  
“Things happened, so have you picked your color yet?” Hyungwon said as he closed the magazine  
“Oh, yeah color” Soyou said shyly  
“I like this one” she said pointing to one of the colors, Hyungwon nodded  
“I can manage that, it’ll be done this week. And as for flowers, have you contacted Kihyun?  
“I will meet him tomorrow, he knows a lot about flowers” Soyou smiled, Hyungwon nodded once again  
“Well, I hate to leave a lady alone but I have some things to do… you mind?” Soyou shook her head  
“No, thank you for today” Hyungwon took his bags and walked out from the café as Soyou watched him disappearing  
_“Things happened…”_

-

“Uncle Minnie?” Changkyun called as he leaned closer to Minhyuk who was reading him a book  
“Hmm???”  
“Is there something wrong between papa and Mr. Son?” Minhyuk tensed at Changkyun’s question, he looked at Changkyun who was playing with his teddy bear  
“Why do you think like that hmm?” Minhyuk asked as he caressed Changkyun’s cheeks  
“Because Kyunnie can see the way papa looked at him, it was filled with sadness… Kyunnie don’t like if papa is sad”  
“Ohh, Changkyun” MInhyuk pulled him into a hug  
“Is… is Mr. Son Kyunnie's father?”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter!  
> As you may know, regarding my health and school I decided to focus on one story instead of three.  
> I will focus on "In Time" first because it's the simplest book out of three, and secondly after that is Candy to My Eye.  
> Bunny will come last because the heavy story line, one shots will probably come in between.  
> I am healing but at a very slow pace, so I'm asking for your understanding.
> 
> Last but not the least, I AM SO NOT SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER /evil laughs
> 
> Thank you.


	6. VI

Tomorrow is the Father’s Day Event, and it’s a week from Soyou’s wedding day. Kihyun has been busy with the flowers and all, while Changkyun spends more time with Hyungwon and Minhyuk. It was the same, the usual but somehow Kihyun can sense that something was off with Changkyun.

The kid had become quieter, sure he still talks a lot with both of his friends, but he often helps Kihyun with his shop.  
Sometimes asking the meaning of the flowers, or just simply said ‘I love you papa’ without any reason.  
Today, Changkyun was having his lunch along with Hyungwon on the corner of the shop. Near the glass window and more secluded area.  
Kihyun was arranging the flowers when he feels a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Minhyuk.  
He took a seat beside Kihyun and fidgeting with the flowers. Kihyun knows that Minhyuk is nervous about something, he always fidgets with flowers or just about anything when the guy feel nervous.

“What is it Min? Are you okay?” Minhyuk bit his lip, looking anywhere but Kihyun.  
“Is something wrong? Why are you avoiding my gaze?” Kihyun asked still arranging the flowers.  
“A few days ago… was my turn to tuck Changkyun in to sleep…”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“He… he asked about something”  
“And?”  
“He asked if something happened between you and Hyunwoo” Kihyun’s eyes went wide as he stared at Minhyuk  
“What did you tell him?”  
“Nothing, I mean… what can I say? So I asked why he thinks like that and he said that there was something in your eyes as you looked into Hyunwoo’s eyes. Like some sort of sadness, he didn’t like the way you looked sad. That’s why the boy think there is something going on between you two.” Kihyun’s mouth went open as he tried to form a sentence, but he couldn’t.

His son just asked about his relationship with Hyunwoo, does Changkyun knows? Or maybe he can feel it, like some sort of father to son connection.

“That’s not the big deal… the thing is, he asked whether Hyunwoo is his father or not” that’s it.

Minhyuk words shot through his heart, making a big hole and leaves a painful impact on him.

How could Changkyun think like that? Is it obvious? Is Hyunwoo the one who tell him? Does that mean Hyunwoo knows too?

“Wha… what did you say?”  
“Nothing, I sing him to sleep. I couldn’t say anything, I was just as shock as you are. Ki, the boy is very observant. He got it from you, maybe he can sense that something was off between you and him or I don’t know… the point is, you’ve got to tell him soon.” Kihyun shook his head, looking up to where Hyungwon and Changkyun sit. The boy laughed at something that Hyungwon said  
“I can’t…”  
“Why Ki? Why are you torturing yourself like this? Why are you hurting Changkyun??” Kihyun shook his head, this time a little bit harder.  
“I don’t want to hurt him… but I can’t”  
“Why?? Tell me” Minhyuk said as he grabs Kihyun shoulders  
“Don’t you see it Min? Hyunwoo’s wedding is in a week from now, I can’t just barged into his life telling him that he has a son with me when he’s about to marry someone else! I can’t ruin his life” Kihyun said as he trembles, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
“So you’re saying that he can ruin your life? Like this? He can comes into your life, makes you fall for him and then fucked you and made you pregnant and then lives with another woman without knowing that he just ruined a boy’s life, he just crushed a boy’s dream and he just got you pregnant with his son??! So you’re saying that it’s fine if it’s him?!?”  
“N-no…I…”  
“Wake up Ki! You can’t be the only one hurting forever! Think about Changkyun, think about how he feels when he knows about this? You’ll just hurt him even more… you can’t do this to him, to _you_ ” Kihyun shuts his eyes  
“Look at him Ki, _look at him_ ” Kihyun turned to see Changkyun who was playing with a paper plane as Hyungwon picks him up, the kid laughed as he hugged Hyungwon tight as Hyungwon showers him with kisses  
“I can’t… I love him, he’s my son… but I can’t, I’m sorry. I don’t want to ruin his wedding, not like this” Minhyuk sighed as he pulled Kihyun into his hug as the man cried in his arms.  
“Ohh, you poor little thing…”

-

“Hyunwoo?” Soyou called  
“Hmm?” Hyunwoo answered without looking up, still focused on his music sheets.  
“Don’t you think there’s something with Kihyun and his son?” she said as she leaned to the door frame  
“What’s wrong with them?” Hyunwoo looked up when he heard Kihyun’s name, Soyou sighed as she sat beside Hyunwoo. Taking his arms, tracing Hyunwoo’s calloused fingers, his ring finger where the golden ring is.  
“He’s… there’s something off with him, I don’t know what it is but the way he looked at you…” Soyou said as he looked into Hyunwoo’s eyes.  
“It’s just your imagination” Hyunwoo said  
“No, and I don’t think so” Soyou said as he caressed Hyunwoo’s cheeks.  
“I see the way he looked at you, and considering your history with him…” Soyou trails  
“What history?” she sighed as she face Hyunwoo, holding the man’s hands  
“You had sex with him, back when he was your student” Hyunwoo was taken aback by Soyou’s words  
“W-well, it was… it was a one time thing… you don’t have to worry about that”  
“No, I don’t…” Soyou said as she shook her head.  
“But I don’t think the thing you had in the past with him was over, he did took off from college and never calls you, he did moved away… but I don’t think it was over, at least not you.”  
“No, I don’t have any feelings for him. At least, not anymore”  
“You can’t lie forever, I see your eyes. They’re not telling the truth, I see the way you looked at his son. Changkyun, that boy looks just like you” Hyunwoo shook his head  
“This is getting ridiculous”  
“Yes it is, but I don’t want to continue this wedding when there’s still some unfinished business with you and him”  
“There is nothing going on between us, yes I did have feelings for him. But it was all in the past, those feelings died the moment he’s gone from the surface. And yes, I did waited for him for about 2 years but that’s it. I’m not going to wait anymore, I’m having enough of heartache. I’m having enough of dreams about him…. it’s enough” Hyunwoo said as he looked down, Soyou pulled him into her hug, stroking Hyunwoo’s black locks.  
“I know… that’s why I’m here…. That’s why **_we’re_ ** here”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. How's the new chapter? I know it's short and all, but I'm having final exams two days ago, and the whole next week. So I'll probably be MIA for a while.  
> I kind of messed with one subject, or two.. But I'm dealing with so much things at the same time my hands are full and I can barely handle them.  
> But I'll be fine, I'll get over this.. Just in a slow pace.  
> Anyhow, did you see the new teasers?? KiHo is dangerously sailing guys. ShowKi squad stick together XD  
> I kind of feeling a little bit salty, I know there will always consequences for this 'time travelling' thing but you can't leave Hyunwoo waiting for the arrival of Wonho just like that! /salty/  
> But I'm curious to what story they'll serve us, and my poor baby frog. He's alone again, from the hardcore bromance with Minhyuk in The Clan to a single lonely guy XD
> 
> Aannd, congrats to anyone who managed to buy the tickets for the concert! Have fun and make sure to give the boys fun time and memorable memories.  
> To those who haven't got their tickets yet, be patient and good luck. Don't buy if the price is too high. Patience is the key, those heartless people will lower the price eventually.
> 
> Last but not the least, PLEASE SUPPORT MONSTA X THE CONNECT COMEBACK.  
> Anything helps, you can stream, buy their albums, and you can donate for the streaming passes.  
> You can check on twitter for more information!  
> If you're not a Monbebe, please kindly watch their MV. Like the MV and leave positive comments if it's not too much.  
> It'll be really helpful for us! Thank you!
> 
> If anyone wants to talk about MX or my story or just anything in general, hit me up on twitter it's 'ajaeparkian' ^^


	7. VII

It was the Father’s Day event at Changkyun’s school and Kihyun somehow managed to make Minhyuk stayed over and helped him with the flower shop. There’s not much of him to do, besides all the greetings and others.  
There were some games for the parents, but obviously Hyungwon is not going to play one of those but that was until he saw Changkyun staring at one of the prizes of a certain games. It was the cooking game.  
God, he’s so terrible at cooking that he did managed to make a ramen so good Minhyuk had to be rushed to a hospital for food poisoning.  
But, he’s not Chae Hyungwon if he fails to get the prize that Changkyun wants.  
“Watch me” Hyungwon said, kissing Changkyun’s cheek as he went to the teachers.  
“Hey, Changkyun?” Changkyun looks up and look at his friend questioningly  
“Yes?” Changkyun tilted his head  
“Is he your father?”  
“No” Changkyun shook his head  
“He’s so hot” one of his friends said  
“I want to be like him when I grow up!”  
“You are so lucky to have him!!” Changkyun giggles

“Okay, may I have your attention please?” one of the teacher spoke to the microphone  
“We will begin the food battle soon! The participants are our lovely fathers who probably never touched a kitchen before” the teacher said, earning laughs from the crowd  
“Let’s just pray that no harms in the process, fathers…. I trust you our school’s future” the teacher said again  
“What are we waiting for? Let’s begin the food battle! 1! 2! 3!” right after the teacher blow the whistle all the others father quickly works their way while Hyungwon was taking his time  
He might be a terrible cooker, he admits that. But there is one food he’s confident of… omelets.  
The only reason he’s good at making it was because it’s Changkyun’s favorite. What else?  
He took two eggs and cracked them into the bowl, he took some of the seasoning at put them into the bowl with the exact same measurements as Kihyun always nags him about. He take a look at the spatula beside the bowl before taking the mixer.  
He started to beat the egg until its color turns pale and foamy, Hyungwon smile to himself.

Yes, he is proud of what he’s doing. Don’t judge this prideful turtle.

Hyungwon took the frying pan and turned the stove on, he looked up and saw that some of the mothers looked at him with admiration and all.

A good looking, young man… cooking so beautifully.

Hyungwon smiled at Changkyun who was waving at him happily, the boy giggles at something his friends said and gave Hyungwon thumbs up.  
After a few minutes, Hyungwon decided it’s the perfect time to pour the egg mix onto the pan. It makes sizzling sounds as Hyungwon smile.

Yes, this is perfect.

Hyugnwon put the cover and waited for a few minutes, jamming to a kid song the teachers were playing.  
After he thinks the egg is cooked enough, he opened up the cover and set up a plate. He carefully set the egg and added a little garnish on it. A very simple food, cooked with love/pride.

“Okay! All fathers are done with their foods… now it’s time to taste it! We invited Sera’s mom, whom a very famous chef here~” the teacher smiled, a middle aged woman stepped up and smile.  
“They all looks good, but I don’t know how the will taste be” she laughs, she tries one by one until finally it’s Hyungwon’s turn.  
“You are very young” she said as she smiled, Hyungwon nodded shyly  
“Is this your first time cooking?” the woman asked as she inspected the egg  
“No, but I don’t cook very often”  
Of course he doesn’t. He’ll kill the entire Yoo family and a certain Lee in the process.  
“I see, busy man?” Hyungwon nodded, she took a bite and immediately smile  
“This is good, in fact the egg texture is really soft! It’s really rare to see people get the perfect texture for this kind of recipe”  
“I can’t say I’m proud with my cooking but this one is definitely my secret weapon” Hyungwon laughs.

“Okay, so Sera’s mom have tasted all the foods…. Who do you think will win???” the teacher asked as the crowd cheers for their own father  
“I have the result in my hand… the fate of humanity” the teacher joked  
“Who will be the winner of our food battle…???? It’s Changkyun’s father!” Changkyun was smiling happily when the teacher announced the winner, he jumps happily and runs towards Hyungwon and then hugged him tight  
“We have to tell papa!”  
“Of course… and uncle Minnie, I want to show off my skills” Hyungwon said as he bowed to the teachers and accept the prize.  
It was a giant teddy bear with a small hamster on his hand.

_Strange_

Changkyun took the prize happily and kissed Hyungwon’s cheek before storming off to where his friends are.  
Hyungwon smiled as he sit on one of the bench, sensing a woman sit beside him.  
“Hello Hyungwon” the woman, Soyou smiled  
“Hello Soyou-ssi”  
“I see you are having fun with Changkyun” Soyou smiled as he take a look on Hyungwon’s face  
“Why are you here?” Hyungwon asked  
“Not to be rude or what, but I don’t think you attended as one of the parents here” Soyou chuckled  
“You’re right, the principal is my sister so I paid her a visit and I saw you in the food battle. You are a great cook”  
“Thank you, but I’m sure you’ll take it back when you tasted Kihyun’s cooking”  
“Kihyun… do you know what happened five years ago between him and Hyunwoo?” Soyou suddenly asked, Hyungwon’s body immediately tensed at the mention of five years ago  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I know that Hyunwoo and Kihyun had a thing going on between them when he was Hyunwoo’s student. Hyunwoo often talks about Kihyun, just anything about him… at that moment I realized that Hyunwoo is in love with his student, that Kihyun guy. I have never seen him talks about someone so happily before, not even his previous lovers. He talked and talked without getting tired of it, but then suddenly he stops. I don’t know what happened but he changed overnight.”  
“And you’re assuming it has something to do with Kihyun?”  
“I guess, he said something about being sorry to the boy and that the boy has gone from the surface. I know that he’s been trying to contact him but nothing’s work, Kihyun probably changed his phone number but I couldn’t find the reason why. Hyunwoo was so wrecked, I remember he used to stare outside the window, drown deep in his thoughts as the night falls. He waited for someone, for 2 years… he’s never been broken like that, not that I know of…”  
“And you think Kihyun did that to him? Do you think Kihyun have the heart to do horrible things like that? Even if he did, he must have his own reasons. I’m sorry, I know you’re just being a nice companion to Hyunwoo but I don’t think it justify you to think like that about Kihyun. Don’t you ever go back and think that it might have been Hyunwoo’s fault?”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you-“  
“No, you didn’t. But you did think of him like that at one point, why a student whom Hyunwoo likes very much wrecked him so bad like that? Why would a sane person hurt him like that? Aren’t you?  
I am sorry to disappoint you but whatever happened in the past it was entirely Hyunwoo’s fault.”  
“So, something did happened?”  
“I don’t know….” Soyou sighed  
“I need you to help me, I can’t no… I won’t continue my wedding until I know what happened between him and Kihyun.”  
“Well then, go shit yourself”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> I finally finished my final exams! I might've messed up with one or two subjects, but I will definitely survived.  
> Thank you for waiting this long, and yes... the truth will be revealed soon~
> 
> Anyway, have you seen Hyungwon's teaser for The Connect???? What do you think? A blonde Hyungwon or another light color?  
> Hyungwon just claimed my heart, I am TRYING to stay loyal as a Kibebe but... I have a weak spot for Hyungwon /wipes tears
> 
> Oh, I also have a two-shot book about HyungWonho. I will publish it soon, lastly if you want to talk to me about my books or anything in particular find me on twitter! It's 'ajaeparkian' ^^
> 
> Thank you and please support Monsta X always!


	8. VIII

"So, I assume _you_ meeting here, outside the town means _you_ don't want him or anyone close to him knows what we're about to talk?" Minhyuk said as he crossed his legs, looking straight into Soyou's eyes.  
"It's not that, but I think we have a better privacy here" Soyou said as she took a sip of her tea, completely aware by how Minhyuk's cold eyes watching every her moves.  
"And what is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
"You should take a sip of the tea, it's really good" Soyou smiled  
"Cut the crap" Soyou cleared her throat upon hearing Minhyuk's harsh tone  
"I want to talk about what happened between Kihyun and Hyunwoo five years ago"  
"Yeah? I thought you already know everything considering how close you are with Hyunwoo"  
"I see, not much of a honorific person aren't you?"  
"I am not his student anymore and thus I feel no obligation to call him with any honorific, he from anyone else should know better to why I'm not using any honorifics on him"  
"So, what happened?"  
"What? Are you seriously expecting me to know everything? Didn't Hyunwoo told you about this?"  
"He did, but only a glimpse of it. I already talk to Hyungwon..."  
"You did? Bet you didn't get the answer you want" Soyou chuckled  
"Hyungwon was a little bit hard to read, he hide his feelings very well." Soyou said she plays with the flower petals on the table  
"But I was hoping you would be more... cooperating than him"  
"And why is that so?"  
"I don't know, maybe because I think you cares so much for Kihyun... to the point you might actually have feelings for him" Minhyuk smiled, surprising Soyou.  
"You are right, I care so much about him, it irritates me. But here's the thing, my feelings for him are not in a romantic way. Call it a brother's love, a twin's love even. But you're getting the wrong picture here, do you know what a twin is capable of when the other is in pain?" Soyou shook her head  
_"Anything"_ Minhyuk said, looking right into Soyou's eyes as if he was staring right into her soul  
"One could not stand to see the people he cares for getting hurt, I have waited... days, months and even years. I did nothing as I wait, I keep telling myself that Kihyun is capable of beating his problems away but boy was I wrong.  
Your so dearly loved Hyunwoo broke him, tear him into pieces and then acted as if Kihyun is the one who's hurting him."  
"Why do everyone keep saying that it was all Hyunwoo's fault? Have you ever wondered how he was doing all those years?" Soyou shot back, glaring at Minhyuk but only earning a sarcasm laugh from the man  
"Has it ever occurred to you.... Nevermind" Minhyuk shook his head  
"How old is Changkyun?" Soyou shot him a confused look  
"Five, if I'm not mistaken"  
"And when was Hyunwoo first had sex with Kihyun?"  
"Five years ago....???" Soyou trails of before her eyes widened, she gasped in shock  
"You mean...? Are you saying that...?" Minhyuk leaned to his chair  
"So what was you're saying? How was Hyunwoo keeping up with all the pain that Kihyun had caused him? _All these years..._ " Minhyuk looked at Soyou with a challenging look  
"You don't know if it was his or not, you don't have a solid proof." Soyou said looking at Minhyuk with fierce gaze  
"Do you even know how long Hyunwoo had waited for Kihyun? 2 years, 2 years of drowning himself in alcohol, 2 years of blaming himself and 2 years of destructing himself. He was a fuckin living zombie for 2 years, I had to kick off his apartment door so that I could reach him, and he went completely wiped from the surface. He was broken! I have never seen him cry and broken like that, never. 5 years of not being in a relationship, can you even imagine that? Would you all please stop blaming him?" Minhyuk took a deep breath before he start talking  
"First, I am sorry to know that Hyunwoo has to go through all of that shit. Especially those 2 years.

Secondly, do you even know how the society treats someone who's pregnant outside of marriage? Let alone that, pregnant while still in school? A boy, 19 years old boy was pregnant with his fuckin teacher's son and fuckin had to finish his school while being pregnant. Do you even know that Kihyun has to give up on his dream, about being a photographer just because he was pregnant? Do you know how many disgusted looks he received? Do you know what kind of hateful words they said to him? do you even know that he had to move out from the city to country side just because the people here are less hateful than the city ones? _Do you even fuckin know what the city people told Changkyun, his son? **Your papa is a slut, and your other father is even more a bastard. He's probably ashamed of you and your papa that's why he left you and your papa. He's not coming back because he's disgusted with you. An abomination to the world.**_ A fuckin _five years old_ , can you even believe that? Can you even believe what Kihyun has to go through all this shit for 5 years? What his answers were when Changkyun innocently ask about where his father is? And why he isn't coming home? He has to raise Changkyun, all alone for the whole 5 years while spending all nights, having nightmares about the father of his son and woken up crying and found his son curled up under him?? Crying and saying that he doesn't want his papa to be sad??? That he'll defeat any bad man who tried to hurt his papa when in the reality the only bad man who ever hurt him was your Hyunwoo.  
And yes, I love Kihyun as much as you love Hyunwoo. Probably even more, and yes I have proof that Changkyun is his son because goddammit he was the only one Kihyun had sex with in his entire life!  
Lastly, thank you very much for fuckin his life _once again_ " Minhyuk spat all of his bundled up emotions for over the past years, looking at Soyou with nothing but hateful gaze  
"So... Hyunwoo has a son...  
I'm sorry that Kihyun has to go through all of that... I didn't know"  
"No, of course you didn't" Minhyuk spat  
"But I only want Hyunwoo to be happy..."  
"Yeah? Tell him to fuck off then"

-

The doorbell chimed as a customer walked in, Kihyun turned to greet the customer with his bright smile  
"Good morning, what can I-" his words were cut off when he saw who the person was, it was Hyunwoo.  
"Good morning Kihyun" Hyunwoo smiled softly, looking at the flowers that Kihyun was arranging before he came  
"Camellia?" Kihyun stared dumfounded  
"Huh?"  
"The flowers for today Kihyun" Hyunwoo said, gesturing the flowers in front of Kihyun  
"Oh"  
_"White Camellias mean several things, they can mean purity, the love between mother and a child or mourning when used in funeral flowers. When presented to a man, a white camellia is thought to bring luck._  
_Pink camellias symbolize longing, for the person whom you heart longs the most. Separated by the distance, or place even time._  
_While red camellias symbolize passion or desire"_ Hyunwoo said as he looked at the flowers  
"So tell me, why pink camellias dominated today's flowers?"  
"It's... it's nothing, I picked up too many of the pink ones. I wasn't thinking when I was picking them, no particular reason"

_I miss you_  
_My heart yearns for your touch_  
_For your love_  
_And for you_

"I see" Hyunwoo said, looking a little bit disappointed  
"Is that for Soyou-ssi?" Kihyun said, pointing to a flower bouquet in Hyunwoo's hands  
"This?" Hyunwoo said as he looked at the flowers in his hands  
_"Baby's Breath... Means everlasting and undying love, pureness and freedom from outside influences or corruption. The power of the Holy Spirit in Christian faith and innocence, self-discipline and the ability to stay focused on love..."_ Kihyun trails off, stroking the top of the flowers ever so softly, he couldn't help as his heart clenched at the words he was about to say next  
_"Newborn babies... reconnecting with lost loves or disconnected family members._  
_The overall message is stick with your loved ones and show them your dedication. Stay dedicated to your cause and remember the power of innocence, commonly used in wedding day, baby shower gifts and bouquets for children..."_ Kihyun closed his eyes, forcing the tears that are threatening to fall back, he didn't want Hyunwoo to think of him as a weird person who cried after explaining about a flower.  
"Soyou-ssi will definitely like this" Kihyun said as he tried to smile, he was about to turn back before Hyunwoo grabs his wrist, turning the smaller man to facing him  
"Who said that this is for her?" Hyunwoo said as he looked into Kihyun's beautiful golden brown eyes, looking deep into his soul, searching for the answer he's been looking for all these years.  
"It's not...?" Kihyun looked up  
"No... It's for _you_ " Hyunwoo said as his gaze become softer  
"I-I don't understand... why...?"  
"Perhaps.... I was trying to communicate with you... through flowers" Kihyun looked in confusion as he take the bouquets

_Communicate? Communicating what? Which of those meanings Hyunwoo tried to say? What is it?_

"I should leave" Hyunwoo said looking apologetic  
"I was called back to Seoul, but I will comeback.... Soon"

_For you_

"O-okay..." Kihyun said as he watched Hyunwoo's retreating back  
"Enjoying the time?" Kihyun jumped at the voice and turning back to see Minhyuk who was leaning on the back door frame, crossing his arms on his chest with his usual smug grin  
"What do you mean?" Kihyun said as if nothing's wrong  
"You know... you might actually not hopeless at all..."  
"Huh?"  
"Or, you might be the most idiot person on planet earth"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing" Minhyuk said as he waves his hand, taking a seat on one of the tables and put his earphone  
"What are you-" before Kihyun can finish his words the doorbell rang and showed Hyungwon, looking all furious  
"I can't believe a rude huma- who the fuck gave you that flowers?" Hyungwon asked, eyes eyeing the flowers in Kihyun's hands, but before he can answer Minhyuk open up his mouth  
"Hyunwoo"

-

 Camellia flowers

Baby's Breath flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything must come to an end, and this story is getting close to its end~  
> It took me so long to write this one and pour all of my emotions, Soyou is a fighter and she won't back down soon. And we already have protective friends to talk, now it's all Kihyun's turn to speak up about his feelings... but how? I'm keeping it as a secret now, it's HyungWonho for the next chapter guys. Only a small glimpse of Kihyun and Changkyun, Hyunwoo... ehh, possibly.  
> So, what do you think of this chapter? I know it's the right time to brings back the flower philosophy, or Hanakotoba in Japanese... Words of flowers~
> 
> You can always talk to me about Monsta X or anything, come and visit my Twitter account~ 'ajaeparkian'  
> Keep supporting Monsta X, love them and they'll love you back even more!
> 
> Thank you❤❤❤❤


	9. IX

“I still don’t see why I should meet with this inhumanly rude human” Hyungwon said as he tapped his fingers on the table, he was waiting at Monbebe Café in Seoul, a place where he met the Wonho guy once and now waiting for his arrival for the second time.  
“He’s got a good deal for you, I’m sure you both will find a way to work this out together but if this project is a success, you’ll be on top of the world” Hyungwon rolled his eyes at his manager’s words  
“I don’t need the world” he said, taking a sip of his chamomile tea.  
“Whatever, and please behave” he could hear his manager rolled his eyes through the phone  
“Hey! He was the one acting rude first”  
“He was only complimenting your features Hyungwon, your facial expressions, he said **_you are born to be a model, your facial expressions are what we the photographers would’ve begged for_**! For God’s sake, stop being over sensitive for once” his manager sighed, Hyungwon clicked his tongue  
“It’s not my fault if I spit fire” Hyungwon said, it’s true, being friends with Kihyun and Minhyuk didn’t exactly made you the good mouth of the year, it’s the other way around  
“But still, he was stalling time. I don’t have time and I was in a very bad mood that day. I don’t want to deal with any of his sugar coated bullshit just to have him bite me in the back” Hyungwon said, trying to defend himself  
“Time, that’s what you always said.” Hyungwon bit his lip

Okay, maybe he messed up real bad this time but he didn’t expect his manager to be this mad at him. I mean, he’s just another photographer right? Hyungwon could easily find another one

“Just don’t mess up this time, try to hold yourself back.” His manager said before he hung up, Hyungwon sighed.

It’s going to be a very long day.

The doorbell chimed and Hyungwon immediately straightened his posture, nobody needs to see him slacking off the chair as he pouted because his manager was angry at him.  
It was Wonho, he was dressed in a black leather jacket along with black shirt and tight fitting jeans. He dyed his hair to silver and the point of his hair was blue, a silvery blue.

Wonho smiled and took a seat in front of Hyungwon, he put his camera on the table and ordered a drink  
“I’m sorry I’m la-“ before Wonho could finish his words Hyungwon cut him off  
“I’m sorry for my behavior that day” Hyungwon said, looking anywhere but Wonho’s eyes  
“Sorry for what? You didn’t do anything wrong, it was me. I mean, I get it. I was too friendly I guess, I should’ve known that you might dislike that kind of contact” Wonho smiled softly  
“It’s not that I don’t like it, it just that I’m not used to it. I’ve been in this industry for 5 years and in that long time I only deal with my manager, he took care of everything, from the designers, photographers, anything that involves outside human and environments. I guess talking to someone face to face isn’t my thing” Hyungwon said as he traced the lines of his tea cup. He heard Wonho chuckled softly and looked up.  
“Not much of a social person eh? I was like that too, I was very insecure about coming out as a photographer. My family wants me to be a doctor, I even took Medical Sciences back in college. I got my degrees but decided that it’s not for me and then I started to learn more about photography.  
They didn’t accept it at first because well, it was too much for them I guess. So I gave them time, until I decided that it was enough. They can choose to accept me as who I am or not, it won’t change anything as I have made the decision. Public isn’t really my thing back in college, I was the nerd kid with thick glasses and thick books” Wonho chuckled  
“You were?” Hyungwon asked in disbelieve, this walking _sex god_ was a nerd once. Oh wow, what else?

“Yes, I was. I became more… how do you say it, open to the outside world when I met Hyunwoo hyung. He was the epitome of perfect husband and perfect son in law, he has so many fans back then. I mean, he studied music, he sing beautifully and oh god, you’ve got to listen to his voice and he plays effortlessly perfect. Who doesn’t like him?” Hyungwon scoffs,

Yeah… who doesn’t?

“He’s the number one favorite teacher in our college” Hyungwon said, sipping his chamomile tea  
“I’d figured, but this was different. We were both young, and reckless. We’re in our 20s! I was shocked to know that he wanted to be my friend, me the nerdy guy, but I accepted anyway and that’s when I learned that maybe having a friend, interacting with the world isn’t so bad. Sure there were a lot of dark times, but yeah opening myself, accepting how the world works around me definitely help a lot. I get to know what trends people tend to follow, what do they think about this style, what do they want. The problem is not the outsiders but it’s you, you’ve got to accept yourself wholly first before the world can accept you.  
So what is your insecurity?” Wonho asked, looking right into Hyungwon’s eyes, the younger male looked down and chewed on his bottom lip  
“I was… I have no talents” he said looking up to Wonho’s widened eyes  
“I’m listening” Wonho said, regaining back his composure.

What the fuck a worldwide model were thinking? No talents? A fuckin dog can shit on him but this is not acceptable. Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon the epitome of perfect, ethereal beauty that every photographer would’ve begged for. He is the face that everyone needs, wants… he is on the top of the chain.

No talents? Bullshit

“It was back in our high school days, we were the idols of our school you can say” Hyungwon laughed softly  
“Me, Minhyuk and Kihyun hyung, the top three in our school. Minhyuk hyung was a very social kid, he still is. He’d easily slipped into a new place and make his place there, getting comfortable around new people is not hard for him, somehow he always have place inside everyone’s heart you know? Like, even if you don’t know him, you’ll find yourself accepting this guy into your life, like he was meant to be in it. Minhyuk hyung is a sunshine ball that everyone needs, he enlightened the mood and he makes the best jokes too.” Hyungwon took another sip  
“And Kihyun hyung, the smart guy all teachers love. He is indeed a very smart kid, top 1 in our school and he won gold medals too. He was in top of every classes, he doesn’t have to study hard to be that smart, hell, and he was born smart. He is polite, he knows how to behave himself, he knows how to please someone and he knows how to handle things in front of him.  
He always have the control over his life, over someone else’s life. He knows how to move these people the way he wanted them to be, he knows how to lead. He’s like the anchor everyone needs in their life to stand up tall on their feet, he was the anchor that was keeping them from falling apart. I guess that’s how important he was…” Hyungwon trailed off  
“And then there was me, Hyungwon. Just Chae Hyungwon, I’m not a social kid like Minhyuk hyung, nor smart as Kihyun hyung. I’m just me, I don’t really have talents- I mean nothing that stands out like them. I was just another kid in high school, I get that some people admire me but that’s only because of my face. I have nothing to offer. I don’t know how to deal with people so when I have the chance, I always messed it up. I don’t even know that what I did, or what I said was wrong. The only thing I know is that they cut off ties the moment I said something, and that’s why my manager always do the talks because I messed everything up when I opened my socially awkward mouth.” Hyungwon’s grip on the tea cup tightened  
“I have nothing” he said softly, Wonho held his hands and squeezed them softly.  
“First of all, you are talented.  
Secondly, you have no obligation to offer anyone. You are you, you don’t have to please every other people that you see. You do you, you do what makes you happy and if they can’t accept that well screw them off.  
Thirdly, you have everything that you could’ve ever imagine. Maybe you are not as smart as Kihyun or as sociable as Minhyuk but you have your own plus point. We all have our flaws, but you don’t. Okay, maybe you have one which is a very low self-confidence.” Wonho rolled his eyes  
“I never thought of you as someone with insecurities, you always seems…”  
“High class? Know exactly what I want and how to get it?”  
“Yeah, like that. I never expected you to be this vulnerable, but I guess I can’t always be right.” Hyungwon sighed  
“The only people I interact in my life are Kihyun, Minhyuk, Changkyun and my manager… and _you_ ” Hyungwon said softly  
“Not even your parents?” he shook his head  
“They’re busy with their company, my mom died in a car accident and my father married another woman, they have a son which they’ll gladly accept as the only heir to the company. Not that I care, I never wanted to be a CEO, stuck in some old chair, dealing with hypocrites but-“  
“But you miss the love?”  
“I miss my mom” Hyungwon said  
“He’s not really a father of the year, but let’s not talk about my family. Let’s talk about why you wanted me to be your personal model?”  
“Yeah, that one. You see, I’ve been working on this theme ever since I started photography which is 10 years ago but the problem is I can’t find any model who fitted my theme, I just can’t see the magic happening and that was until I meet you. You are exactly what my wildest dreams are”  
“Thank you…??” Wonho laughed  
“The theme is like umm… Time Lord, have you watched Doctor Who? It’s like that but way cooler” Wonho said as he took out his sketch book, showing Hyungwon a few sketches.  
“Am I the time lord or just another person passing by?”  
“You are the time lord, how can I let you be another person passing by? Such a waste of beauty” Hyungwon blushed a little at Wonho’s words, no one ever called him beautiful only handsome and others.  
“Your manager agreed and already signed on this contract, so I’d assumed you’ll be showing up to my work place in two days?” Hyungwon bit his lip, two days? Signed up? Oh, how he wanted to murder just about anyone.  
“Yeah sure… why not” he murmured to himself  
“You know what they said about me?” Hyungwon nodded  
“Maybe we can show them a little show” Wonho said, glancing at the reporters outside  
“Them wh-“ before Hyungwon could finish, he was stopped by Wonho’s lips on his. Pressing as soft kiss as his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepened the kiss. He was shocked, totally shocked but the pleasure was unbearable for him and thus Hyungwon leaned into the kiss. 5 years without any sexual activity sucks, you know.

Wonho pulled away, allowing Hyungwon to catch his breath.  
“We’ll make a great front page” he winked and took his bag before giving Hyungwon a peck on his cheek and walked away from the café, leaving Hyungwon staring at nothing dumbfounded.

-

Wonho sighed as he reached his apartment, he unlocked the door and was surprised to see Hyunwoo on the couch, watching the news  
“What’s up?” Hyunwoo looked back  
“I’m screwed”  
“When you are not” Wonho snorted and took a can of beer before opening it, plopping down next to Hyunwoo  
“Tell the story”  
“I think… I’m still in love with Kihyun

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter full of Hyungwonho, well I didn't plan on having 2k words on this chapter but I guess my Hyungwonho soul demands more /laugh  
> I have everything planned for hyungwonho, and yes Hyungwon has a broken family thingy but we're not going to discuss that any further unless my soul demands otherwise. We have enough problems to be told and solved with a certain dumb and dumber couple /side eyeing showki
> 
> I'm currently at a very isolated area which has no service let alone WiFi, I'm sad because today is MX comeback but I'll talk to my aunt to let me go to a nearby city to get a service /haha  
> Rite, anyone bought all 4 versions? I only managed to bought 2 and probably the other two next month /sigh/ I still got hospital bills to pay.  
> But the whole comeback is just LIT! Monbebes we need to work hard this time, not just a win but nominated on all music shows and get the trophy! I don't care who else is having a comeback with us, we can do this! I believe in Monbebes and Monsta X~!
> 
> And, I will promise you guys something big. A series? A sequel? One shot? Requests week? 
> 
> BUT only if MX got their wins, each win, each achievement, each happiness will followed by a gift from me~
> 
> Monbebe~ let's work hard okay~??!


	10. X

“You what?” Hyunwoo sighed  
“I know it sounds horrible and all, but I don’t think I can help it” Hyunwoo took the beer from Wonho’s hand and gulped it down  
“But it’s been 5 years, how the fuck you remember him all of sudden?”  
“I went to a small town a few weeks ago, Soyou insisted that we should buy flowers from a shop there and I didn’t expect the flower shop to be Kihyun” Wonho chocked on his beer  
“What? Kihyun? The photography boy? The one who’s head over heels about you? Or should I say was head over heels...”  
“Yeah, that one. But more importantly I didn’t expect him to have a son” Wonho chocked on the second time, this time coughing uncontrollable  
“A son? Wow, he dead ass beat you big guy” Wonho said, laughing in between his coughs  
“But that’s the thing, his son is 5 years old and he looks exactly like me, when I was a kid of course…”  
“What? You’re saying he’s your son? Dude, you only did it once with Kihyun and you wear condom right?” the room was silent  
“Right????”  
“We were both drunk”  
“Yeah, but not drunk enough not to take any condoms!” Wonho was furious  
“You fuckin impregnate a guy??? Your student???? How old was he???”  
“Nineteen” Hyunwoo murmured  
“Exactly! Nineteen!” Wonho groaned  
“So, now you’re saying he got a son with you?”  
“Take a look at this first” Hyunwoo said, showing Wonho a picture of Changkyun that he took secretly  
“His name is Yoo Changkyun, 5 years old”  
“Damn, he did looks like you when you were a kid. But, I need more solid proof than this…”  
“But I’m not sure if Kihyun still feels the same about me, it’s been 5 years. Hell, if Changkyun really is my son I bet he would’ve hate me by now. Hate me to the gut for leaving him raising a kid alone” Hyunwoo sighed  
“What about Soyou?”  
“She said she will postponed the wedding until I cleared whatever between me and Kihyun, she started to ask around too”  
“Do you think it’s fine for her to postponed the wedding? She might be in pain you know, knowing that you have a son with someone she didn’t even meet until a few weeks ago”  
“I don’t know Hoseok, I don’t know…”  
“You got an unconfirmed son and in the other hand you’ve got a wedding to handle…”  
“Don’t even…”  
“Have you talked to Kihyun?” Hyunwoo shook his head  
“Soyou?” again, he shook his head  
“Kihyun’s been avoiding me, or maybe it was the other way around…”  
“Of course he would, you are - if it’s true, the father of his son” Hyunwoo groaned and gulped the beer in his hand  
“I can’t believe you hid yourself 5 years ago after what happened between you and your student crush, you were afraid of what he’s going to think of you, whether he’ll hate you or not. You’re afraid of hurting him and his dreams, dumbass. He hates you now, you should’ve come out 5 years ago at least if he's going to hate you either way”  
“Maybe I should’ve…”

-

Kihyun was staring at the flowers Hyunwoo gave him a few days ago, of course it’s a little bit withered but he watered it and took care of it. He’s still confused and has no idea to why would Hyunwoo gave him this flowers instead to Soyou and what was Hyunwoo trying to say? Which one?  
“Papa?”  
“Humm?”  
“Is there something special about the flowers? You’ve been staring at it for hours now” Changkyun said he placed the last rose to a bouquet in front of him, looking at Kihyun with his big eyes  
“Nothing, it’s nothing Kkungie” Kihyun said as he pinched Changkyun’s cheek, taking the bouquet to tie it with ribbons  
“Papa?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Have you ever had a crush on someone before?” Kihyun stopped tying the bouquet  
“Who is it?” Kihyun asked  
“You have a crush on who~?” Kihyun smiled and he tickles Changkyun, making the boy laugh  
“No~ it’s not Kkungie~” Changkyun said trying to get away  
“Then who?” Kihyun stopped tickling him, Changkyun bit his lip  
“Uncle Minnie…” he said, of course it’s not really Minhyuk but his papa doesn’t need to know, and besides Minhyuk has been meeting uncle honey recently so it’s not like he’s lying or anything  
“Ahh… finally that guy….”  
“So… papa ever had a crush?” Kihyun was silent for a moment  
“Yes, papa is a human too you know~”  
“Who was it?” Kihyun licked his lips that were dry form the question that slipped from his son’s mouth  
“Someone, who is older than papa and teach music”  
“Is it Kkungie’s father?” Kihyun nodded weakly  
“So, papa never been in love except with daddy?” Kihyun nodded again, feeling a sharp pang in his chest upon hearing the word 'daddy' slip from Changkyun's mouth.  
“Then… it must be true love!” Changkyun said smiling  
“Ms. Lee said that if our parents only love one person in their entire life it means that they have found their true love, and that true love is so rare but those who managed to value it will be rewarded with lots of happiness!” Changkyun smiled happily  
“True love hmm?” Kihyun said as he caressed Changkyun’s cheek

_I wish so too_

“Ms. Lee said that no matter how far we are separated from the ones we love, we will always find a way to be together. The heaven will make us a way, even if it takes times, hundred years even… we will reincarnated and find each other again and again as the happiness awaited for us. Even if we’re separated by the distance, place or even time… we will always be together” Changkyun said looking at Kihyun’s eyes  
“So that means papa will soon meet and be together again with daddy right???” Kihyun can only smiled at his son’s words before pulling him into a warm hug

How can he explain to Changkyun that his father didn’t even know about his existence and was about to marry someone else?  
The doorbell chimed and Kihyun turned around to see who it was, it was Soyou.  
“Kihyun-ssi?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can we talk?”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm speeding things up, I already wrote this book until the end. I only need to update it regularly~  
> Everyone is happy, don't worry~ don't worry~  
> Anyway, have you seen Monsta X Jealousy MV? What do you think of it? And do you like the song? Which track is your favorite from The Connect?  
> I've read a theory about MX members being vampires~ interesting indeed.  
> Monbebe keep streaming their song, and if you can't, let's stream on youtube!  
> I know that we had problems with how youtube took nearly 7M views from us but that means we at least have reached 9M in a short period of time right??? Don't give up now, we are called Monbebe for a reason. Give up is not in our dictionary of life!  
> Let's give Monsta X the win that they SO DESERVES. Let's work hard and never give up, remember about Dramarama era? How we were nominated AGAIN in the last week of promotion? We can do this! Monsta X is our pride and we won't back down until we get what we want!
> 
> And to hype everyone, I have wrote Candy to My Eye as well until only few chapters left and as for Bunny, it's a slow progress but I am definitely reaching the end too^^
> 
> I have prepared something, a whole new series. A genre I have never done or tried before, one is a ShowKi focus and the other is HyungWonho focus.  
> The hint is "fantasy and magical" it's going to be big.
> 
> Last but not the least, thank you for reading! I love you and let's support Monsta X together ~
> 
> Hmu on twitter 'ajaeparkian' ~


	11. XI

Kihyun looked up surprised to see Soyou standing in front of his flower shop, he quickly tidied the table as he approach her.  
“Soyou-ssi, what can I help you?” he asked politely, Soyou smiled and took a seat.  
“It’s… a little bit private, can we…?” Soyou asked, looking at Changkyun behind Kihyun’s back.  
“Eh?” Kihyun titled his head in confusion  
“Ohh…” he finally gets what Soyou mean  
“Is it really private? I mean, I can’t really ask Changkyun to go out without any supervision. He’s a five years old after all” Kihyun smiled apologetically  
“I understand but it’s about you and Hyunwoo” Soyou said softly, Kihyun stiffened at the mention about Hyunwoo.  
“Hey Ki, I’m have work in Seoul so I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. Can you help me with my things, I kind of lost a few things” Hyungwon said as he casually walked inside the shop and stopped when he saw Soyou and Kihyun  
“What are you doing here?” Hyungwon asked in a cold tone  
“I need to talk with Kihyun” Soyou answered, smiling politely despite Hyungwon’s cold behavior  
“I don’t give a shit about you needing to talk with Kihyun, and I don’t think you are invited here” Hyungwon said, stepping in front of Kihyun, towering the male as he instantly hiding him from Soyou’s sight.  
“But I need answers”

_Answers? What answers?_

“I told you didn’t I? Shit yourself”  
“Listen, I know you’re just trying to protect Kihyun but I need answers. I can’t keep being in the dark all the time, not after those five years of hell”

_Five years? Did she mean about the past five years?_

“Well, you can f-“ before Hyungwon finished his words Minhyuk immediately dragged him outside without a word  
“What the fuck?!” Hyungwon glared at Minhyuk  
“We _need_ to _talk_ ”  
“No, we don’t. I need to make her understand her place” Hungwon said turning back to the shop before Minhyuk held his wrist  
“Let go”  
“You, stupid turtle. We need to talk”  
“Fuck off” Hyungwon said, trying to let his arm free but Minhyuk was stronger than him.  
“What do you want?”  
“Talk, a conversation”  
“And give me a fuckin reason to do it”  
“It’s about Kihyun”

-

Kihyun smiled as he placed a cup of tea in front of Soyou and took a seat himself  
“What do you want to know Soyou-ssi?”  
“How would you describe your relationship with Hyunwoo five years ago?” Kihyun was taken aback by Soyou’s question, he cleared his throat.  
“W-well, I was his student. I can’t say I’m the most talented one in his class, but I can play one or two instrument. Mr. Son is a really great teacher, he helped me a lot when I was struggling with music” Kihyun said, smiling softly as the memories started to flooded his mind  
“It’s alright, you can call him Hyunwoo. You are not his student anymore right?” Soyou smile, Kihyun nodded awkwardly  
“And I know about the thing that happened five years ago, I know that you had sex with him and somehow along the way, you both developed feelings towards each other” Kihyun’s eyes widened  
“It’s okay Kihyun, I understand. But what I can’t understand is why would you suddenly leave without any word? You left the city as soon as you graduated and as if the earth swallowed you whole, you disappeared. Without anyone knowing where you went, but of course Minhyuk and Hyungwon must’ve known. Why Kihyun? Is it something that Hyunwoo did?”  
“I…” Kihyun looked down, chewing on his lips  
“W-we… we were both drunk…” Kihyun finally said  
“And we did it, I admit that I have feelings for him back then. I admired him more than a student should, honestly I have never liked someone as much as I like him. But what I feel should’ve stayed between me and heaven only, I didn’t mean for that to happen. I was afraid if Hyunwoo finds out, about my feelings towards him, he would be disgusted by it. He would push me away and hate me, I didn’t want any of that to happen and so I choose to run away. I’m sorry if I hurt Hyunwoo in any way, it’s not his fault, it’s entirely mine. I’m sorry” Kihyun looked down, trying to hold back his tears, Soyou’s soft hands held his, giving a soft squeeze.  
“It’s okay, we all are afraid of something. The fear of losing someone we love, and the thoughts of them pushing us away. But running away doesn’t solve problems Kihyun, it only added another problem. One after another and if you keep running away like this… until when? You are in pain and so do Hyunwoo. Both of you, you need to face the truth no matter how painful it is. I get it, you’re afraid of getting hurt again but running away doesn’t erase the pain.”  
“I… I’m not running away…”  
“Then what are you doing now if it isn’t running away?”  
“I was just trying to protect…”  
“Protect who Kihyun? You?”  
“No…” Kihyun shook his head, he wiped his tears and stand up  
“I think you should go” Soyou looked up, he held Kihyun’s hands.  
“Wait, Kihyun don’t leave me out in the dark. Protect who?” Kihyun pulled his hands, not looking at Soyou in the eyes  
“The shop will be closed in 10 minutes” Kihyun said as he walked to the table where Changkyun was arranging flower bouquets.

Soyou sighed and took her bag before walking out from the shop, she saw Minhyuk and Hyungwon were having an argument but she couldn’t care less. She came to get answers but instead she got more questions.

_Who was Kihyun trying to protect? What makes him choose an option which ended hurting both him and Hyunwoo. What drives him to take the painful choice?_

Soyou looked at Minhyuk and Hyungwon again, the arguments seems to heated up as Hyungwon was yelling at Minhyuk’s face, Soyou try to get a better hearing as she only managed to catch a few words.

_“The fuck with him! I don’t give any shit about it, I don’t fuckin care. If you wanted to welcome him in your life then go ahead but I’m done. YOU CAN SHIT YOURSELF” Hyungwon yelled to Minhyuk’s face_   
_“You’ve got to understand the situation, it wasn’t like all of us think! Come to your senses! Don’t you want Kihyun to be happy???”_   
_“You can kill me, hurt me, ruin my career or do anything you want but for the love of God… don’t touch him. Don’t touch any of them” Hyungwon said as he gritted his teeth_   
_“I only want their happiness, that’s all”_   
_“FUCK OFF!” Hyungwon yelled this time, he looked really angry as he walked away_

No… it’s not what… it’s a _who_..

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick update because I don't think I will be able to open ao3 for the next week /sigh  
> Anyway, please share your thoughts on this~  
> And don't stop streaming~ we have the chance to win! Have faith in ourselves and Monsta X!


	12. XII

Kihyun had spent the last few days like a living zombie with his mind wanders around far away, Hyungwon had told him that he has work in Seoul and won’t be home in 3-4 days and God knows what Minhyuk’s been up to, probably had something to do with Jooheon.

Kihyun watched as Changkyun scribble something on his note book, his eyebrows were knitted together in focus as he pouted his lips a little.

_This is the best right? I did the right thing, it is my duty to protect Changkyun right? He’s my son and I can’t bear to lose him, I just want him to be happy._   
_I’m doing the right thing, this needs to be done. It is necessary, his happiness is the only thing that matters to me._

Changkyun looks up and smiled at Kihyun, he struggled a little as he jumps off from his chair and run towards Kihyun, he hugged the man and kissed his cheek.  
“Papa look what I drew!” Changkyun said excitedly as he showed Kihyun his drawing, Kihyun smiled and took the drawing. It was a tiny hamster, with a wolf cub and a big bear. The hamster sat on the bear’s shoulder as the bear hold the wolf cub.  
“What is this Kkungie?” Kihyun asked, smiled a little at his son’s unusual imagination.  
“It’s us papa!” Changkyun smiled brightly  
“Us?” Kihyun looked at the drawing confusedly  
“But there are three…?”  
“It’s you” Changkyun pointed to the tiny hamster  
“Me” he pointed at the wolf cub  
“And daddy” he pointed to the big bear, Kihyun freeze.

So Changkyun has been thinking about his father lately? Has Kihyun finally turned blind to his son’s needs of a father figure? Has Kihyun finally becomes selfish?  
Is it really for Changkyun? Or for him? Who are Kihyun denying for? Changkyun, his son? His family? Or himself?  
“It’s good Kkungie” Kihyun smiled as he pulled Changkyun into his tight hug  
“Papa…?”  
“hmm?”  
“Kkungie wants to meet with daddy….” Changkyun murmured softly, nibbling his lips, Kihyun looked at Changkyun deep in the boy’s eyes.  
“You want to meet him?” Changkyun nodded  
“Really really want to meet him?" He nodded again  
“Okay” Kihyun said as he tried to smile, Changkyun smiled brightly and hugged Kihyun tightly, he kissed both Kihyun’s cheeks and then his lips.  
“I love you papa! You’re the best!” Changkyun smiled

-

“I know what happened” Soyou said as she stared into Hyunwoo eyes  
“What?”  
“Five years ago and the reason why Kihyun left you” Hyunwoo’s eyes widened  
“I talked to Kihyun a few days ago, he told me everything. Well, not exactly everything but I managed to put two and two together.” Soyou said as she took a sip of her coffee.  
“The boy really likes you a lot, even now. He used to have a really big crush on you when he was in high school and college, he really adores you. I can see it in his eyes, the love he grew for you, and how he failed miserably to erase those growing feelings inside him. Even though he tried to act like he didn’t care, he did. Even though he act like he doesn’t love you anymore, he does. He might said that everything in the past is over, and there was nothing left but I can sense it. The thing you two had before is still there, not quite visible but you can sense it.  
He left as soon as he graduated college because he was afraid of what you were going to think about him, a boy who had sex with his teacher, his male teacher. A boy who likes boy, a nineteen years old boy who is gay. He was afraid that you might hate him, or disgusted with him so he ran away. It seems like a pretty good reason but that still doesn’t explain to why he disappeared from the surface of planet earth like that, it wasn’t necessary and that’s when he said that it has to be done. He was only trying to protect.” Soyou took a deep breath as she feel a sharp pang in her chest  
“Protecting what?” Hyunwoo asked as he tried to hold back all the feelings inside him  
“Who, protecting who” Soyou said again, she held Hyunwoo’s hands softly caressing his calloused ones with his trembling fingers.  
“He was only trying to protect his son” Soyou said again  
“His son? Changkyun?” she nodded  
“But why?” Soyou closed her eyes  
“Because it’s yours” she said as she watched Hyunwoo’s emotions battled over inside him in his eyes  
“No way… no, you’re lying”  
“Listen to me, if it wasn’t true then why else? You’ve got to believe me, Hyunwoo. You got a son out there, five years old son who is missing a father figure in his life. You need to comeback”  
“But he’s the one pushing me away, if Changkyun really is my son he wouldn’t do that”  
“Because he was afraid and he still is now! He was only nineteen goddammit Hyunwoo, what do you expect??” Hyunwoo closed his eyes and shook his head  
“Listen to me, come back to him”

-

Kihyun held his breath as he dialed a number on his phone, biting his lip as he taps his fingers nervously on the table, the line rang twice before someone picked it up  
“Hello?” Kihyun took a deep breath, hearing the familiar voice once again. He didn’t know he missed this voice until he heard it.

“Hyunwoo…?”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update~  
> First of all, I'm sorry I've been missing but the past week was hectic. There are too many things and papers to be sorted out in the office, I am not feeling well and the weather is not good either these days.  
> Thank you for those who have been waiting! I love you guys and thank you!!


	13. XIII

Hyungwon tried his best not to look at Wonho’s muscles but damn it was hard. How can you not, when the photographer literally wore a tight fitting black shirt Hyungwon might think that it’s actually a crime for him to wear that shirt. And his muscles flexing every time he changes his angle to take a better view is not helping Hyungwon at all.

“Turtle, are you okay? Or do I need to kiss you again to bring you back to reality?” Wonho said with a smirk on his face, Hyungwon blinked a few times before glared at Wonho  
“I could’ve sue you with what you just did back there” Hyungwon galred but Wonho only laughed  
“But hey, we made a great front page!” the photographer said, true though. After the kiss accident, every magazines all over Korea’s front page was them, a picture of them kissing, on the lips or when Wonho gave him a peck on his cheek with a big ass title **_The New Rising, Model – Photographer Couple?_**

“Yeah, along with some paparazzi and reporters knocking at my door every one second” Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
“Really? Then maybe you should move to my apartment” Wonho said as he took a water bottle and gulped the water down, Hyungwon eyeing his every moves. How his adam apple moves as he gulped the water or how a drop slid to his sharp jaw to his tempting neck and disappeared under his tight shirt.  
“Liking what you see?” Hyungwon blinked  
“Huh?” Wonho shook his head and signaling Hyungwon to take a seat  
“Tell me, what’s been bothering you for the past days?” Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
“You’re not my doctor or what and I’m not telling you anything”  
“Hey, I’m a good listener!” Wonho defended himself  
“Besides, you’ve been spacing out lately. I can’t get a damn good shot if you’re staring into nothing turtle, I need you to look into the camera as if you’re looking into someone’s soul and that’s not what I’ve been getting from the past few days. Spit it out” Hyungwon bit his lips  
“And why the fuck should I trust you?” Wonho sighed  
“Again, with the harshness. But I love you so I let it slip this time, look I don’t see any reasons to _not_ to trust me, I mean if I want to drag you down you could’ve easily do the same so what’s the point? Unless you want me to drag you down to my bed, that’s another thing” Wonho smirked  
“God, you are so fuckin unbelievable” Hyungwon said as he groaned  
“I’ve been called many things but not God, thank you my dearest turtle” Wonho winked  
“Urgh, this is so not happening to me” Wonho chuckled  
“Tell me, before I _jumped_ on you” /jumped here means two things, Wonho started to voice out what he thinks happen to Hyungwon as in jumped into conclusions and jumped in the literal meaning/  
“You are so goddamn horny!” Hyungwon looks irritated  
“What? I didn’t say anything horny… or…. You’re thinking about it right now” Wonho said as he wriggles his eyebrows  
“Stop it”  
“Stop what?”  
“That!” Hyungwon said as he points to how Wonho’s muscles flexing.  
“This?” Wonho said again as veins started to become visible in his bulky arms  
“I can’t help it turtle, it’s in my blood” Wonho said, smirking slyly.  
“Stop calling me turtle!”  
“Then you want me to call you what? Baby turtle?” Hyungwon blushed at the pet name  
“Whatever” he said as he took – accidentally or not, Wonho’s water bottle and gulped the water down  
“You know, if you want my kiss so bad you can always ask for it”  
“What?” Hyungwon looked at Wonho in disbelieve  
“That” Wonho gestured at the water bottle  
“I might actually kill you one day” Wonho just smiled and tilted his head  
“Spill the question” Hyungwon bit his lip  
“What do you think of Hyunwoo?”  
“Him? What about him?”  
“I know he’s your best friend and I’m sure you already know the things that happened in his life before which makes me sure that you definitely know what I’m asking” Wonho took a deep breath  
“Well, I don’t really think it’s my place to do so but if you insist.” Wonho straightened his position  
“He is a good guy, I mean judging from his passion in music and other things. He only wants the best for everyone, he often puts others before him because he simply cares about them. He is… how do I say this, pure. I mean, he never wanted to hurt anyone or anything. I’ve been with him for years, and I can’t say that he’s only done good things, sometimes he makes bad decisions. But he’s a man of his words, he always takes responsibility for whatever comes after the decisions. He's the type of guy who once started something, he’ll finish it until the end no matter how hard the process might be. He is a good man” Wonho took Hyungwon’s hands  
“I know you are worried about your bestfriend Kihyun, but let me tell you one thing…” Hyungwon looked into Wonho’s eyes  
“I have never seen Hyunwoo so wrecked before, until he met Kihyun, until everything happened between him and Kihyun. I have never seen him in love like that, and breaks so easily just by a word the boy said. Kihyun… steal his heart since the very first time they met and never return it back.”  
“But you don’t know what Kihyun’s been through for the past five years”  
“And you don’t know how’s Hyunwoo doing in the past five years, they are both broken. By each other’s words, actions and feelings. They’re both broken inside and outside, but give them a chance. Time heals everything and maybe it takes them 5 years to finally understand the love between them.”  
“Do you know about…. Changkyun?” Hyungwon asked softly, Wonho nodded  
“What do you think I should do?”  
“Now, I can’t answer that for you because it’s your life and a decision for you to make. He is your bestfriend just like Hyunwoo to me, we both wants them to be happy. Think about this, think about you, Kihyun and Changkyun. Think about whoever or anything that matters, how your decision will affect them. Don’t try to be subjective, see and think from every perspective. _What would you do if you were Kihyun? How would you feel if you were Changkyun? And what would happen if you were Hyunwoo?_ ”  
“I hate you”  
“I know, and I said this many times…. I love you turtle” Wonho said as he pulled Hyungwon into his hug

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters left before the end


	14. XIV

Kihyun bit his lip as he tried to shoo the nervousness away, today is the day. The day when he will finally reveal everything.

His delicate hands works on the flowers in front of him, red striped carnations. His favorite flower, despite its meaning of refusal love.

“They are beautiful” a sudden voice startled Kihyun, he looked up and saw it was Hyunwoo. Kihyun took an invisible deep breath before smiling softly  
“Yes, they are my favorite” he said in a soft voice, looking at the flowers in front of him  
_“Red striped Carnation signifies rejection or refusal, it says that you can’t be with someone or it’s a simple no to a lover’s affection. Because it has a mix of colors in it, it’s seen to mean a gentler rejection compared to what you would get from tallow carnations. And if it’s paired with another solidly – colored carnation, it strongly expresses the feeling of regret.”_ Hyunwoo said as he strokes the striped petals

“Why such a sad flower? Certainly most people would choose rose or any flowers with deep romantic meanings as their favorite, it’s also poisonous” Hyunwoo asked, looking into Kihyun’s eyes

 _“Legend has it that the two – colored carnation came to be from a romantic although quite melancholic legendary story of two Italians named Margherita and Orlando. Margherita gave Orlando a white carnation that he carried with him when he went to fight in the war. He was mortally wounded and drops of blood fell at the center of the carnation._  
_The blood – stained white carnation was brought back to her by Orlando’s comrades – and in turn Margherita planted it. Amazingly, each carnation that blooms out of it is a white carnation with crimson red at the center. Margherita never married and felt the same love and the devotion from the moment she first saw him – till she gasped her last breath”_ Kihyun said looking at the flowers with a soft gaze

"It is indeed a tragic story, but I think the love and the devotion Margherita felt is pure. When you love one man until the last breath you took, losing him is another thing, another pain but living through it is what you call a pure love. Isn’t it amazing the fact that every flowers that bloom out of it is a white carnation with crimson red at the center? Don’t you think Orlando felt the same towards her? And that he badly wants to be with her even though death has separate them apart? I think it is purely magical, the love between these two lover.” Kihyun smiled at Hyunwoo

“It is poisonous but only a low level of toxicity for the leaves of this plant, it’s not as dangerous as you think it is” Kihyun laughed softly  
“Love and devotion…. Say, would you do the same as Margherita did to the one you love?” Hyunwoo suddenly asked  
“Of course…” Kihyun said softly, looking into Hyunwoo’s eyes  
“I love _him_ after all…” Kihyun said, unconsciously leaning closer to Hyunwoo as the older male wraps his hands around his small waist.  
“You do? After all these years? Even though he’s not with you?”  
“He is with me now…” Kihyun said as he closed his eyes when Hyunwoo closed the distance between them, feeling Kihyun’s soft lips as he kiss him passionately. Kihyun moaned into the kiss and parted his lips when Hyunwoo licked his bottom lip and let his tongue inside, exploring Kihyun’s hot cavern and tasting him. Kihyun taste like honey and tea, sweet and calming. They parted only to let Kihyun catch his breath

“We shouldn’t…” Kihyun said, trying to push Hyunwoo away but his hands were too weak, instead he leaned closer to Hyunwoo.  
“Why Kihyun?” Hyunwoo looked into his eyes, searching for asnwers he’s been looking for all these years in the younger male’s honey brown eyes

“I…” Kihyun took a deep breath, lips trembling as he tried to fight back his tears  
“I was scared… of _everything_. I was afraid that my life will fall apart if I stayed, I was afraid of reality chasing me… judging me, so I run away….” Kihyun said as he started to sobs  
“What are you scared of? I could’ve protect you if you had stayed…” Hyunwoo said as he held Kihyun’s small face in his hand, the other still holding his waist firmly. He wiped the tears that were wetting his cheeks.  
“ _You_ … I was… I was afraid that you would hate me… “ Kihyun bit his lips harder, trying to stop himself from sobbing harder  
“Hate you for what? Kihyun… you know that I would never hate you…”  
_“For being who I am”_ Kihyun said as he closed his eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to see Hyunwoo in the eyes  
“For being _this_ ” he said, opening his eyes again  
“I was a mess, I messed up. Everything, my life, my family… everything. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you that… that I…” Kihyun hiccupped between his cries  
_“That I was pregnant with your son”_ Kihyun finally said it, crying hard as he hits Hyunwoo’s chest  
“I was pregnant with your son and I didn’t know what to do so I run away” he said again  
“Why don’t you ask how I feel about you?” Hyunwoo asked, stopping Kihyun from hitting him  
“Do you even know what’s going on in my mind after you left? I thought I messed up, messed _you_ up. I thought I made a really big mistake. Kihyun, I love you… from the first day my eyes laid on you, I love you then and now. I love you until forever.” Hyunwoo said as he wiped the tears away

“He’s my son?” Kihyun nodded weakly  
“He is my son Kihyun, I have a son… five years old son, and how could you do this to me? How could you let me live without knowing his existence? How could you let him live without a father figure in his life??” Kihyun sobs harder  
“I’m sorry… I was… I was only trying to protect him… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of this to happened, I didn’t mean to hurt Changkyun. I only want his happiness…”  
“Let me be his father” Hyunwoo said as he cupped Kihyun’s face  
“I… I can’t…” Kihyun shook his head  
“Why Ki? Why are you doing this? Why??”  
“How about Soyou? You are about to marry her, you can’t do this to her! I… no matter how much I wanted you to be Changkyun’s father, I can’t… I can’t take you away from someone else” Kihyun is now crying hard  
“Soyou?” Hyunwoo looked confused  
“God, Ki…” Hyunwoo started to laugh, Kihyun looked up confusedly.  
“Why are you laughing? Do you think this is funny?”  
“No… it’s just that… do you really think I was going to marry Soyou? Really?” Kihyun looked at him with a puzzled look  
“She’s… she is my sister in law Ki, she’s going to marry my brother. I was only here to help her because my brother works in America” Kihyun stayed still for a while  
“Your… brother?” Hyunwoo nodded  
“But she… she looked like… the two of you…” Hyunwoo chuckled

“She’s been with my brother for about 7 years Kihyun, of course I think of her as my own sister. I honestly couldn’t believe it, do you really think me and her…?” Hyunwoo laughs again, Kihyun hits his chest  
“But she said something about the wedding, she even ordered the flowers from me” this time Hyunwoo can hear the pout in Kihyun’s voice  
“ _The_ wedding, not _our_ wedding. Ki, sometimes you are just so adorable” Hyunwoo said as he laugh  
“Stop laughing, it’s not funny” Kihyun said as he started to sobs again  
“Okay, okay… I’m sorry” Hyunwoo pulled him into a warm hug  
“I hate you”  
“I know…” Hyunwoo said as he patted Kihyun’s head softly  
“How could you do this to me… five years Hyunwoo…” Kihyun hiccupped, his nose reddened from his cries  
“I hate you…” Kihyun said as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his sweater  
“I hate you” he said again, Hyunwoo cooed at the sight of Kihyun. He wiped Kihyun’s tears and kissed the tip of his nose  
“Don’t cry, you looked like a little kid with a runny nose”  
“I hate you” Kihyun said again but this time smiling a little bit  
“I love you Ki, I never had the proper chance to do it but… Will you marry me? Be mine forever and stay with me until death do us apart?” Hyunwoo asked, looking into Kihyun’s eyes which started to building up tears again. Kihyun nodded softly  
“Yes… “ Kihyun said as he smiled, Hyunwoo kissed him deeply before pulling him into a tight hug  
“I want you to be Changkyun’s father…” Kihyun whispered was muffled because he buried his face on Hyunwoo’s chest  
“Like I can run away from my duty” Hyunwoo chuckled and making Kihyun laughed too, feeling his vibrated laughs. Kihyun looked up and smiling, showing his cute eye – smile and his signature smile /refers to Yeojoo’s smile  
“I love you” Kihyun said as he tip toed and nuzzled Hyunwoo’s nose, Hyunwoo kissed him again  
“I can never say enough of I love you…”

-

Red striped carnations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally... the two of them. Confessed and being honest to each other.  
> Tell me what you think of this chapter~  
> Many of you think that Soyou is Hyunwoo's lover right???? Well, I never mentioned any romantic moments of them ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
> That's why Soyou is not going to back down, because Hyunwoo is like her younger brother ^^  
> We are so close to the end and soon, Candy to My Eye will be on progress again~  
> And Bunny and Lost, Guilty & Beautiful! I'm planning to work on two series at once~  
> Oneshots are also coming up~!
> 
> And guys, please vote for Monsta X in Idol Champ~
> 
> Thank you


	15. XV

Kihyun moaned into the kiss as Hyunwoo explored every inch of his hot cavern, he groaned a little when his back meets with the hard surface of the wall.  
They parted only to let Kihyun catch his breath, his half lidded eyes looking at Hyunwoo with lust, desire and love

 _“I miss you”_ he said as he kissed Hyunwoo, circling his arms around the elder’s neck as he grinds their erection making Hyunwoo growled into the kiss  
“We’re…” Kihyun panted  
“Still… In-mmhh… the shop” Kihyun managed to say between the kisses  
“So we stop now?” Hyunwoo said in a low voice, resting his head on Kihyun’s forehead  
“I didn’t say we should stop now I said-“ Kihyun voice was cut off as Changkyun entered the room, the boy looked up at the two males.

Kihyun’s hair was disheveled and his lips were swollen and red, he tried to catch his breath to look normal meanwhile Hyunwoo stand there with his calm look and soft smile

 _That man_ , Kihyun thought

“Papa?”  
“Y-yes?” Kihyun answered, he didn’t know why but he felt nervous about the next words that are about to leave Changkyun’s lips  
“Uncle Minnie said he wanted me to accompany him to buy a few things, is it okay if I go with uncle Minnie?” Changkyun asked with big eyes  
“Minhyuk? Few things? Did he say what kind of things?” Changkyun shook his head  
“He did mention about uncle Honey” Changkyun said innocently  
“Okay… will uncle Minnie pick you up?” Changkyun nodded  
“He’s already in front of the shop”

SHOOT

Kihyun freeze at the mention of Minhyuk in front of his flower shop, which means the devil had witnessed the sin that was happening inside his shop. God, he will never hear the end of this.

“Sure, be careful okay?” Kihyun said as he kissed Changkyun’s cheeks  
“Bye papa” Changkyun waved to him and stopped in front of Hyunwoo, looking up with his big innocent eyes  
“Bye bye” Changkyun waved to him, Hyunwoo smiled and waved back  
“He knows” Hyunwoo suddenly said when Changkyun was already out of the shop  
“He who?” Hyunwoo didn’t answer the question, instead he pushed Kihyun down to the table as he kissed him deep.

Kihyun moaned into the kiss as he struggled to lift his oversized grey sweater, Hyunwoo chuckled a little before helping Kihyun, groaning at the sight of Kihyun’s milky white skin.  
He kissed Kihyun again, his hands playing and teasing Kihyun’s sensitive nipples making the younger male squirmed under him.  
“H-hyunwoo…” Kihyun moaned when Hyunwoo started to kiss his jawline, down to his neck and leaves red purplish mark there. Claiming what was his once again, Kihyun unconsciously spread his legs wider as Hyunwoo’s hand playing with his nipple, while the other sliding down to his crotch.  
Hyunwoo groaned as he pulled Kihyun’s pants down, he pulled the black fitting boxer and licked his lips as he was greeted by the image in front of him. Kihyun’s hard member which leaking with pre cum.  
“So impatient” Hyunwoo said as he strokes Kihyun’s cock, making the younger male moaned in ecstasy. Kihyun unconsciously thrust his hips into Hyunwoo’s hand but was quickly held down by Hyunwoo’s firm hand.  
“H-hyunhh” Kihyun moaned but was silenced with Hyunwoo’s lips as their tongue battled for dominance which Hyunwoo easily won  
“Take off your clothes” Kihyun’s said in Hyunwoo’s ear, Hyunwoo took his shirt and smirked when he heard Kihyun’s gasped, Kihyun stared in awe as his hands traveling and touching Hyunwoo’s broad chest and tanned abs.  
“Like what you see?” Hyunwoo asked, cocking his eyebrows. Kihyun’s blushed at the question but didn’t stop his hands  
“I want to see everything” he said licking Hyunwoo’s ear shell, making the older man growled and take off his pants along with his boxer too.

Kihyun licked his lips at the view, Hyunwoo’s erect member standing proud and throbbing. He reached out and strokes at it slowly, sliding his thumb over the head  
“Do you want me to blow you?” Kihyun asked sensually  
“Hell yeah, but not this time babe” Hyunwoo said as he place his fingers in front of Kihyun’s mouth which he gladly took, licking and sucking at the digits like they were Hyunwoo’s cock. Wetting them with his saliva as he sucked each one of them, Hyunwoo groaned as he pulled his fingers and spread Kihyun’s legs wider. His gently rub the entrance and slowly sliding the first digit.  
Kihyun moaned at the sensation, a damn five years without sexual activity leaves him like a virgin bitch. It feels weird but not painful, he nodded at Hyunwoo before the older man slides another finger. This time it hurts a little as the man starts making scissoring moves, stretching him.  
“M-more…” Kihyun bit his lip as Hyunwoo slides the third finger  
“Fuck!” Kihyun cursed as he clawed at Hyunwoo’s back, it hurt like a motherfucking bitch.  
He’s not going to lie, Hyunwoo’s fingers aren’t long but they're thick and it feels like his lower part was being torn in half. Hyunwoo gently sucked at his collarbones to ease the pain. He slides his fingers in and out, while his mouth licking and biting his collarbones.  
“Mhmmhh…” KIhyun whimpered as the pain was changed by sudden pleasure. Before he knows what happened he was rocking back and forth, fucking himself to Hyunwoo’s fingers  
“Damn, look at you babe… Fucking my fingers like that” Hyunwoo said as he watched Kihyun fucking himself.  
“But that’s enough of teasing” Hyunwoo said as he pulled his fingers out, making Kihyun whimpered at the loss but quickly gasped as his fingers were replaced by his thick cock  
“A-ah!” Kihyun screamed in pain, damn! He didn’t remember Hyunwoo was this huge the last time they did it. It was like he was being torn apart.  
Kihyun scrunched his eyes closed as a tear escaped, Hyunwoo leaned closer and licked the tear. He stayed still for a moment, letting Kihyun to adjust to his size.  
“You can move…” Kihyun whimpered softly and grab at anything he can find on the table when Hyunwoo started to rammed into him hard.  
“Ahh hha~!” Kihyun was a moaning mess as Hyunwoo rammed into him mercilessly, he has forgotten how it feels to be filled with the man he love  
He lets out a high pitch whines when Hyunwoo hit his sweet spot dead on, the older man smirked before adjusting his angle and thrusts back in, hitting the sweet spot every time. He loves the sounds Kihyun was making when they make in love. It sounded like a beautifully ethereal music to his ears  
“I’m… I’m close” Kihyun said as he clutched onto Hyunwoo  
“Cum for me” Kihyun shuddered as his orgasm hits, spurting white ropes to his stomach and Hyunwoo’s chest. Clenching around the older man’s cock. Hyunwoo soon followed after, filling the younger male with his seed as he rides his orgasm.  
“That was…” Kihyun panted as he runs his fingers through his hair, exposing his forehead  
“Amazing?” Hyunwoo teased  
“Yeah… we should… we should do that more often”

-

“So… tell me about the situation” Minhyuk said as he gives the boy a candy which Changkyun gladly takes  
"I thought you were spying the lovebirds" Jooheon casually said  
"I wasn't spying, I was _waiting_ for Changkyun to come out" Minhyuk defended himself  
"Besides why are you so salty to me anyway?" Minhyuk pouted  
"Excuse my saltiness, but you were the one wailing in silence and informed me every details you saw in there. Including the intimate part"  
"Well, I didn't do it on purpose. They were doing it in a public shop with _see-through_ windows" Minhyuk rolled his eyes  
"Back to my question, so how's the situation when you left the shop Kyunnie?"  
“Papa is with Mr. Son” Changkyun said innocently, asking Jooheon to open the candy  
“So… he’s still with Hyunwoo… I guess they’re escalating things up eh?”  
“Hyunwoo? As in Son Hyunwoo?” Jooheon asked as he lift Changkyun to sit on his lap, Minhyuk nodded  
“You know him?” Minhyuk blinked, Jooheon had to hold the urge to coo at the sight of his uneven blinking  
“Yeah” Jooheon nodded  
“He’s my hyung” Minhyuk looked at him with big eyes, feeling betrayed  
“You didn’t tell me????” he faked a gasp  
“Uhh…. I did? Back when we first met remember? I told you that I was friends with Wonho and Hyunwoo hyung” Jooheon said, petting Chankgyun’s hair  
“How am I supposed to remember when you were fuck-“ Minhyuk slapped his mouth, he looked at the boy on Jooheon’s lap still busy playing with his teddy bear

He sighed when the boy didn’t seem to hear what he was about to say only to meet Jooheon’s glare.  
“He is five years old…???”  
“I know… it’s habit” Minhyuk said grinning, Jooheon rolled his eyes  
“Kyunnie” Minhyuk called, Changkyun looked up with a questioning face  
“Do you like Mr. Son?” Changkyun was silent for a moment before he nodded  
“He seems like a good guy and he makes papa happy”  
“What if I say… that he’s your father?” Changkyun was silent again.  
“Kyunnie…” Changkyun fidgeted with his teddy bear  
“Kyunnie likes him a lot… he always makes papa smile and… and Kyunnie thinks papa likes him too”  
“So-“ before Minhyuk can said another secret Jooheon cut him off  
“I think it’s time to eat, right Changkyunnie???” the boy nodded excitedly  
“What??? You’re abandoning me??” Minhyuk said with a pout  
“I didn’t say you can’t come” Jooheon stand up and holding Chankgyun in his arms  
“Hey! You took my man” Minhyuk said playfully to Changkyun, Jooheon shook his head as he slid his arms to Minhyuk’s waist  
“I’m all yours babe”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited smut scene of ShowKi /sigh  
> It took me nearly 5 hours to write this one, I wanted this to be beautiful as this was their first time after 5 years but as you can see that I'm not a pro in this smut scenes so... pardon me.  
> And also small JooHyuk scene for you all JooHyuk shippers~ I hope you guys are happy with this small scene^^
> 
> I've been thinking about updating three main stories at once again like before because if I waited for one to finish and then continue the other one it might take a very long time to finish all of them... what do you guys think? Triple update of Candy to My Eye, Bunny and Lost, Guilty & Beautiful?  
> But if I do that, one shots will be very rare tho not as frequent as now.  
> I'll leave the decision to you guys, I'm fine with anything ^^
> 
> And thank you for reading this, please do tell me what you think of this chapter!
> 
> /a small reminder that this is an Mpreg story
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	16. XVI

“Papa? Are you okay? Why are you wearing turtle neck? Isn’t it hot?” Changkyun asked innocently, playing with the straw in front of him.  
Kihyun shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the whole situation. He was about to reveal the biggest secret in his life to his precious son, he just hope that the result won’t be as bad as the progress of telling it.

“Yes, I’m fine. I feel a little bit cold here, is Kkungie sure it’s hot?” Kihyun tried to sounded normal but well, he always failed miserably.  
“Kkungie sure it’s hot… but if papa feels cold then…” Changkyun shrugged his shoulder, looking around the café (not Kihyun’s parents’)  
“Are we waiting for someone papa?” Kihyun’s jolted at the question  
“H-hm? W-why?”  
“It’s just that we usually never have a lunch in café, papa always cook for Kkungie” Kihyun gulped nervously, but when he was about to say something the doorbell chimed and he turned around to see that it was Hyunwoo. The older man quickly get the sign and walked towards their table.  
“Hello Changkyun” he said softly, eyes looking every inch of the boy in front of him, his son. Changkyun looked up and smiled  
“Hello Mr. Son~” Kihyun winced at the name,

_Calm yourself Kihyun, Changkyun didn’t know that Mr. Son is his father…. Yet_

“May I join?” Hyunwoo asked softly, Changkyun nooded and slide to the side, giving the space to Hyunwoo as the man sit beside him, facing Kihyun who was fidgeting with his hands now.  
“Have you…?” Hyunwoo trailed off, looking into Kihyun’s eyes questioningly. The younger male shook his head and sigh  
“I was waiting for you…”  Hyunwoo mutterd a soft ‘oh’  
“Kkungie…?” Kihyun called  
“Yes papa?”  
“Remember when Kkungie said that Kkungie wants to meet with daddy?” Kihyun asked again, this time almost whispering. The boy nodded and looked excited.  
“Is daddy coming home today??” Changkyun asked excitedly, Kihyun cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea.  
“He… he is…?” Kihyun said but sounded like he was asking Hyunwoo as he looked up to the older male  
“When will Kkungie meets with daddy?”  
“He’s… Do you like Mr. Son?” Kihyun asked to Changkyun, the boy looked confused for a while before smiling bright and nodding excitedly  
“Mr. Son is a very very very nice person! And he makes papa smile too!” Kihyun blushed at Changkyun’s last few words  
“Remember when papa told Kkungie that Kkungie’s father is a music teacher and that he is a… great man?” Changkyun nodded  
“Your father is…” Kihyun took a deep breath before continuing  
“Mr. Son...” he said looking at Hyunwoo, Changkyun looked up to Kihyun before looking back to Hyunwoo.  
“But why isn’t daddy coming home?” Changkyun’s words made Kihyun’s heart sank  
"Is it because daddy's going to marry Ms. Soyou? Is daddy going to leave papa again? Forever?" Changkyun said with big eyes, lips slightly trembled with emotions  
“Because…” Kihyun couldn’t find any words to say  
“Because there was a misunderstanding between us” Hyunwoo said, Kihyun looking at him with big eyes.  
“It’s-“  
“It’s the truth” Hyunwoo said firmly  
“Changkyun is old enough to know everything, didn’t you promise yourself that you won’t leave him in the dark? This is the best way, it might be harsh for a kid like him but I don’t want to build a house with a shaky ground, I need a solid ground Ki” Kihyun bit his lip before answering Hyunwoo  
“Okay…” Hyunwoo took a deep breath before looking at Changkyun  
“I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to come home for a very long time…” Hyunwoo lets out a shaky laugh  
“5 years, I am so sorry but your papa and I… we didn’t exactly start at a very good solid ground, we were…. You know how the society looks at student – teacher relationship hm?” Changkyun nodded slowly  
“We were… experimenting, I don’t know how to say it… we both have the same feelings but were too afraid to confess our feelings, so we hid in our comfort zone. We both took a leave without knowing that our heart shares the same feelings, drowned in our insecurities. 5 years have passed without exchanging news, we have a lot of regrets but we have now come into a stable state… I guess…? I’m sorry for not being there for the past 5 years but I promise that I will always be here with you and kihyun” Changkyun was silent for a few minutes making the two males nervous.  
"And I'm not going to marry Soyou, she is going to marry my brother, she's my sister in law. I have no such feelings for her, the only love I feel is towards Kihyun... he's the one who stole my heart, he never returned it and I'm not planning to take it back. He's the one that I love" Kihyun blushes at Hyunwoo's words before looking at Changkyun, the boy was staring at Hyunwoo with big eyes before shifting a little and without a warning he crawled into Hyunwoo’s lap and made himself comfortable there.  
“So papa and… can I call you daddy?” Changkyun looked up, Hyunwoo was about to choke down in tears but he keep his composure.  
“Sure… you are my son” Hyunwoo said as he smiled softly  
“So papa and daddy were apart 5 years because of a misunderstanding?” Hyunwoo nodded  
“Papa always said to be honest with everyone so that there’s no misunderstanding happens… _hmph!_ ” Changkyun huffed  
Hyunwoo laughed at Changkyun’s action, Kihyun look flustered.  
“It’s… it’s not… this is different Kkungie” Kihyun sighed, sounding a little like a whine  
“So daddy, will you stay with us?” Changkyun looked up, Kihyun is now looking at Hyunwoo too.  
“Of course, if Changkyun wants it” Hyunwoo said as he smile  
“But what about your job?”  
“I could always find one here, music teachers are very rare here besides every school needs at least one music teacher”  
“But-“  
“No buts” Hyunwoo said firmly making the younger male sighed  
“Kihyun-ah, is he your husband?” an old lady asked with a soft smile  
“He-“  
“Yes, nice to meet you” Hyunwoo said giving his best smile, smirked a little when the younger male flustered  
“Please take care of Kihyun well, he often works until midnight” the lady said again  
“I don’t need someone to take care of me!!” Kihyun whined

-

“So, do you think they settled in?” Minhyuk whispered, eyes watching the happy family closely behind the flowers pots outside  
“I don’t even think this is necessary” Jooheon said, standing a little bit far from Minhyuk. He gave a polite smile and shook his head when people asked if he knows the weird guy who were spying someone inside the café.  
Minhyuk huffed and turned around, crossing his arms and pout his lips  
“Don’t you dare think that I didn’t see you back there” he said, squinting his eyes  
“What?” Jooheon said, pulling his best innoncent face  
“Never mind, I could always find another guy who definitely _won’t_ deny our relationship” Minhyuk said as he began to walk away  
“But I’m the only one able to satisfy you” Jooheon said again, holding his amusement as he saw Minhyuk hesitate for a second  
“And you love my dimples” Jooheon said again, cheering in silent as Minhyuk turned to him.  
“I hate you” Minhyuk said as he linked his arm to Jooheon  
“I know”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... updates for all of my stories in a week. I am being very productive /proud  
> Even though I only edited few because I already wrote the chapters /laugh  
> Jealousy promo has ended today, it's been a very memorable moments for me. We got #Jealousy1stWin and #MonstaX1stWin because of our hardworks, Monsta X Jealousy also got played in American radio and they also made a comeback in Japan along with their tour. It is indeed a very happy time for me, I met a lot of great and adorable Monbebe, I made new friends and all. I'm really thankful for Monsta X.  
> Even though we occurred some troubles in the way, and some harsh readers too /in this case for my stories/ but I'm happy with the overall ^^  
> I wish to continue supporting Monsta X and I don't plan to stop. So I hope you guys will always support them too^^  
> Thank you!


	17. XVII

It’s been a few days since Hyunwoo stayed with Kihyun and Changkyun, the boy seemed very happy with the situation as he always asked Hyunwoo to walk him to school and pick him up.

Kihyun has talked with Soyou, hiding his embarrassment when the woman laugh until she cried from laughter. It was a really embarrassing situation for Kihyun but he’s glad that he’s over it now. Everything is back to normal except the fact that Hyungwon has gotten a little bit quieter than usual.

Kihyun knows that the younger male has a little bit hate to Hyunwoo and he knows why, but he just hope that Hyungwon will accept Hyunwoo in Kihyun’s life soon just like he accepted Hyunwoo in his heart once again.

“What’s for breakfast papa?” Changkyun asked innocently  
“Toast and egg” Changkyun scrunched his nose in dislike  
“But it’s sundaaaayy~” he whined and turned around when Hyunwoo comes in, he wears black fitting shirt and grey sweatpants.  
“Daddy~” Changkyun whined and runs towards the said male, hugging him and complaints about how Kihyun is making him eat toast and egg for Sunday because they usually have a healthy feast.

Hyunwoo laughed and lifted Changkyun up and began walking towards the kitchen, he looked at Kihyun and raised his eyebrows in question.

“I forgot to buy groceries” Kihyun murmured softly  
“Then we can go and buy them now!” Changkyun said happily making Kihyun sighed, he take off his apron and took his phone.  
“Sureee” Kihyun said with fake annoyed tone to Changkyun before pinching the boy’s cheeks  
“You are so demanding, I wonder whose kid are you” Kihyun said as he shook his head  
“But I’m your son~” Changkyun said as he pulled his innocent eyes  
"I didn't remember being that demanding as you are when I was five" Kihyun said as he flicked Changkyun's nose earning a whine from the boy. Hyunwoo only coughed at Kihyun's words.  
"What?" Kihyun shot him a glare, scary but cute.  
"Nothing, I was just wondering the name of the young boy who insisted that I reviewed his song back when I teach high schoolers despite it being 9PM and the whole school was empty. I'm pretty sure his surname is Yoo, but I couldn't remember his first name though, he was a very cute persistent boy" Changkyun giggled  
"Well, I'm sure the boy had his reasons to insisted his teacher like that" Kihyun said shamelessly, fixing his hair and turning around to take Changkyun from Hyunwoo.  
"Go get changed" Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows  
"I don't see any problems with my clothing" Kihyun huffed and rolled his eyes  
"I mean get a jacket or something would you???" Hyunwoo crossed his arms and smirked, clearly aware of how Kihyun's eyes fixed on the way his muscles flexed  
"I don't think the weather outside is cold or something" he said again, holding back a grin  
"Papa only want daddy for himself" Changkyun said as he giggled  
"Urgggh just go get it" Kihyun groaned and turned away in embarrassment Hyunwoo only chuckled and took his grey jacket and his car key not forgetting his wallet.

The drive was silent except Changkyun being a happy fluffball he is, giggling and singing on the way.

Kihyun hummed as he push the cart, eyes slowly scanning the groceries. He turned around to see Hyunwoo with Changkyun in his arms talked to two young ladies who definitely tried to flirt with him probably thinking that Hyunwoo is one of those hot single dads out there.

Well he is, but the only problem was he is not single.

Kihyun narrowed his eyes before turning away in annoyance, he mumbled something like 'stupid' or 'oblivious'  
"Papa~" he heard Changkyun whined and Kihyun swear he never turned his head so fast before in his life. He might need to check on his neck later.  
"What is is Kkungie??" Kihyun asked sweetly, Changkyun looked annoyed or irritated? Kihyun is not so sure.

Changkyun makes grabby hands towards him, he stepped forward and took Changkyun from Hyunwoo and showered him with kisses.  
"Why? Why is my baby upset?" Kihyun cooed at him Changkyun only pouted.  
"I think he's sleepy" Hyunwoo said, Kihyun only muttered an 'oh' because Yoo Changkyun, getting sleepy at 10AM in the morning is something that is very, definitely, absolutely and 100% impossible.  
The boy has too much solar energy in his body to be sleepy in the morning so the only explanation is that Changkyun is pretending so the two ladies can get out of his sight.  
Hyunwoo took Kihyun's hand, squeezing softly.

"I'll bait him with fruits" Kihyun said as he tip toed and kissed Hyunwoo's cheek  
"Are you still...?" He trailed off, looking at the two ladies who seemed to be shocked and disappointed at once  
"No, we're finished" Hyunwoo said as he bowed politely to the ladies before he took the cart, pushing it from behind Kihyun.  
After they reached the fruits station Kihyun shook Changkyun

"You can stop pretending young boy" Changkyun opened one of his eyes to peek before he giggled  
"They thought daddy is a single man" Changkyun pouted  
"They obviously didn't feel the laser gaze you gave them, if gaze could kill you'd probably burned a hole already" Hyunwoo teased him  
"Excuse me for having a normal reaction, how could they even think like that? What am I? A statue? A passer by? A fuckin nanny?" Kihyun spat his fire.  
Hyunwoo leaned closer and whispered in his ear, blowing a hot air to his ear making Kihyun shuddered  
_"Mine"_ Kihyun hit Hyunwoo's chest to hid his embarrassment  
"I want lasagna" Changkyun suddenly said  
"Well... I can make it but I think it's going to take some time to cook" Changkyun nodded excitedly  
"I remember you like lasagna too right?" Kihyun asked Hyunwoo earning a low hum from the other male, Kihyun then gave Changkyun to Hyunwoo as he started to explore the place followed by Hyunwoo from behind.

"I'm glad we used car instead of walking" Kihyun said in front of the cashier, he bought a lot more than he intended to. He realized the way the cashier secretly took a glance at Hyunwoo and blushes every time she did. Kihyun clicked his tongue in annoyance so he decided to tease the girl.

He leaned to Hyunwoo's chest as he plays with Hyunwoo's fingers, purposely wrapped Hyunwoo's left arm to his tiny waist.  
Hyunwoo only shook his head at Kihyun's jealousy and thankful for Changkyun who was asleep soundly in his arms for not moving so much.  
The cashier's eyes widened but she quickly looked down and started doing her job faster, probably feeling embarrassed for drooling over someone's husband.  
Kihyun smirked in victory, yes he is indeed Yoo Kihyun.

He turned around and took Hyunwoo's wallet from his pocket and fish out the shiny black card, giving it to the cashier and smiled.

It was nice, showing off to people. Kihyun somehow felt like he's back to when he was 18 or 19, acting all naughty and break all the rules. While Hyunwoo shook his head at Kihyun's childish behavior, this is the Kihyun that made him fall in love, head over heels. Breaking the boundaries between teacher and student forbidden relationship, throwing every single senses away.

This is the Kihyun he loves with all of him.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some domestic ShowKi for all of you, I swear this is the most domestic chapter I have ever written but that's okay, we all could use some domestic fluff.
> 
> My poster suddenly fell when I was editing this chapter, I was really afraid something or someone break in lol.  
> I almost updated the wrong chapter, like 
> 
> "wait, the last chapter was XVI why does mine read XVIII?? Where tf went wrong?"
> 
> I had to check the previous chapter to realize that I skipped one chapter ㅋㅋㅋ  
> I almost got a heart attack there, anyway... thank you for reading, waiting and loving this story. I didn't have the intention to make this more than 10 chapters but... life's change ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	18. XVIII

Kihyun was practically running around as he decorates the wedding hall, yelling here and there for the staff to crafts the flowers perfectly.  
"No, you have to circled them like this" Kihyun said as he gave an example for the staff  
"No no no no, you can't put red rose here it doesn't match with the lilies" Kihyun said again, preventing the staff to put red roses.  
"You can put it here, choose a lighter shade of this one"  
"Somebody's busy" a voice said from behind, Kihyun turned around and saw Minhyuk and Hyungwon.  
He rolled his eyes and throw a flower on Minhyuk's face  
"If you don't have the intention to help go away"  
"Hey! We are helping you here, by giving mental support!" Minhyuk defended himself while Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
"Still not finished?" He asked Kihyun as the male shook his head  
“Why didn't you do it yesterday?" Minhyuk asked  
"Flowers withered very quickly, duh" Kihyun said with un amused tone  
"Someone is finally fucked your brain out of your head" Hyungwon said as he took a sit  
“So… how’s life?” he casually asked, playing with some flower petals on the table  
“Great… I guess” Kihyun said unsure of the younger’s reaction, Hyungwon only hummed as a response  
“You’re… you’re not mad?”  
“Why would I?”  
“Well, considering you were throwing your tantrum everywhere like some spoilt child… of course Kihyun would’ve thought so” Minhyuk rolled his eyes  
“I’m not, I just… needed a little time alone”  
“With a certain photographer, I see” Minhyuk said with a smug grin on his face  
“Can you all please stop talking about that stupid human?” Hyungwon said looking annoyed and huffed in annoyance  
“You? With Wonho? You???” Kihyun asked in disbelief  
“I thought you said you hated this guy to the gut? You don’t even agree meeting with him”  
“Everyone changes baby” Minhyuk smirked making Hyungwon choked on his own spit  
“I hate him, I still do” Hyungwon huffed  
“But with some additional love”  
"I don't love him" Hyungwon said as he glared at Minhyuk  
"But I slept with him" Minhyuk adds, Kihyun gasped and covered his mouth  
"You? You?? Turtle is finally not a virgin anymore??" Kihyun tried not to cackle up  
"Oohhhh, trust me he is a whole lot wilder than both of us" Minhyuk said as he winked  
"Can you two _not_? Besides, how did you even know??" Hyungwon squinted his eyes at Minhyuk  
"It's true then" Minhyuk smiled in victory  
"I just heard blue birds talking, that's all" he smiled sweetly  
"Wow... I honestly don't know what to say, my best friend just lost his virginity to a man whom he admitted hate to the gut and in the other hand he didn't even bothered telling me because he was probably busy in bed. Wow" Kihyun muttered, turned away and started sorting out the flowers with mind blank

Hyungwon groaned and was about to speak when he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist and someone kissed his ear.  
"Hey baby turtle" Hyungwon shuddered at the sweet voice that belongs to the man who 'took his virginity' away, the same voice that lets out animalistic sounds and growled deeply into his ears. The same voice that whispered dirty talks to him, sending him over the edge.  
"Baby turtle? I thought you were a frog" Minhyuk snorted, Hyungwon took a nearby flower bouquet and throw it at Minhyuk's face  
"Hey!" Kihyun shout in annoyance  
"Out. You three, OUT" Kihyun shoo them away outside from his workplace

-

"Nervous?" Hyunwoo asked Soyou, looking at her, dressed very beautifully in front of him just like a goddess  
The dress from Hyungwon's mother's boutique fitted her perfectly, showing every her curves as if it was made especially for her.

Her hair was styled beautifully, there was a flower crown especially made from Kihyun to Soyou.

"You look stunning as ever" Hyunwoo said as he smiled  
"Don't, I'm not flattered by your words" Soyou rolled her eyes, she looked down at the flower bouquet in her hands. Beautiful.  
She can sense Kihyun's dedication and passion in every curves of flowers.

"But it's true" this time Hyunwoo grinned  
"Everything is going to be fine noona" Hyunwoo said as he gave Soyou a reassuring smile  
"I know... I just can't help it, I mean... you know?"  
"No I don't" Hyunwoo answered  
"Obviously I never married before" Soyou clicked her tongue  
"Not that, I mean... I'm just nervous of this marriage thing"  
"I know you'll do just fine, you and my brother are destined to be together. Trust me, you and him are going to make a perfect family" Soyou took a deep breath  
"Okay" she smiled and gave Hyunwoo a fist bump  
"By the way, your Kihyun really did an amazing work out there. Look at those beautiful flower decorations, I didn't even think it's possible... look at the ceilings!" Soyou said excitedly  
"Of course he is, he's my Kihyun after all" Soyou hit his arm  
"Show off"

-

"Have you seen Changkyun?" Kihyun asked Hyunwoo, looking around to search for the boy. Hyunwoo held his arms and made Kihyun looked at him  
"He's with Hyungwon" Hyunwoo said as he gestured towards Hyungwon and Wonho with Changkyun  
Kihyun sighed in relief before chuckled softly  
"I was scared, he went missing before because he chased a kitten" Kihyun giggled  
"Missing?" Hyunwoo asked with concerns  
"Yeah, 7 hours to be exact. We found him in the backyard playing with the kitten"  
"He's wild" Hyunwoo said as he shook his head  
"Well, he is your son" Kihyun giggled as he circled his arms around Hyunwoo's neck  
"Oh? Just me? I thought it required two in the process"  
"Well..." Kihyun bit his lip sseductively, he took a step closer until he's an inch away from Hyunwoo, his breath ghosted over Hyunwoo's lips  
"What about..." he trailed as he looked up, his long eyelashes fluttered  
"We-" he was cut off by a voice  
"Get a room, this is a public place and we don't need such a vulgar public display like you two" Kihyun gritted his teeth and turned around to face Minhyuk but before he can say anything Jooheon cut him  
"I think he needs a fresh air" Jooheon said before pulling his boyfriend away from what could possibly be his death  
"I swear to god, I'm going to crush that ball of sunshine one day"  
"Hey Hyunwoo, the wedding is about to start. Go find your brother" someone said from behind, Hyunwoo nodded and gave Kihyun a peck on his cheek.

-

Kihyun's breath was taken away as soon as he saw Hyunwoo standing beside his brother, bask in the sun light all in his glory.  
Of course Kihyun had seen the older man in suit before, in school events . He'd seen the man earlier today, in the same suit but something about the aisle made him looked even hotter if it was possible.  
"I know he's hot but you got an image to maintain boy" Minhyuk said as he closed Kihyun's mouth, Hyungwon snorted at Minhyuk's words  
"You're so whipped for him"

-

The wedding went smoothly, everyone is cheering and happy. Many of the guests compliment the beautiful wedding decorations and sets, making Kihyun beamed with happiness.  
"So..." Hyunjoo, Hyunwoo's brother speak up  
"You're Kihyun?" Kihyun nodded nervously  
"Dude, he's pretty" he said to Hyunwoo grinning, Kihyun only blushed at his words  
"Congratulations on your wedding" Hyungwon said softly as he gave the couple a very expensive looking box with a famous craftsman's logo on it.  
"You don't have to do this" Soyou said as she opened the box and gasped, there were two bracelets each with different birth stones. Crafted beautifully and carefully, and there was a signature mask of the one who crafted it

Azusa Rui

**/I made her up because it's kinda difficult to find informations about craftsmanship, let's just assume she's the famous craftsman (woman?)/**

"No way" Hyunjoo said in disbelief  
"I helped a little with the crafting, she is my close friend so I managed to ask her to made me these bracelets. It's your birth stones"  
"This is beautiful, thank you very much" Soyou said as she smiled  
"No, you don't have to thank me. I'm sorry for my rude behavior towards you, I shouldn't be that rude to you" Soyou shook her head  
"You are Kihyun's bestfriend, I would've done the same if I were you. It's okay" Hyungwon smiled softly and gasped a little when Wonho whispered something in his ear  
"My baby turtle is doing so well"  
"Papa~" Changkyun suddenly said out of nowhere, Kihyun picked him up  
"Where have you been??? You were not chasing a kitten again were you??" Kihyun teased, making the boy pouted  
"Nooo" Changkyun huffed  
"He's your son?" Hyunjoo asked as Changkyun turned to face him, he blinked a few times before bowing his head  
"Man, he's cute like look at him! Oh my God, mom is going to be so whipped for him" Hyunjoo said as he pinched Changkyun's fluffy cheeks  
"And dad... ohh Hyunwoo, dad is going to spoil him rotten" Hyunjoo shook his head  
"Hyunjoo, Hyunwoo" everyone turned around to see Hyunwoo's parents were standing not so far away. Kihyun gulped, this is it. This is the day he die.  
"Mom, dad" Hyunjoo said as he hugged the two of them  
"Hyunwoo, who is this?" His mom asked sweetly

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no_

Hyunwoo took a deep breath before he took Kihyun's hand in his  
"He's my . . . ."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes and no.  
> Yes, I cut this with cliffhanger and no we're not finished.
> 
> → As much as I'm grateful for the love you give to my books, please no translating or using my works! I know that my works are far from perfect and have so many flaws I've lost count but I didn't work my ass in literature just so people can use it however they please >_<  
> And if you really want to use it, please give credit to me ㅠㅠ ←
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	19. XIX

Kihyun smiled, really he tried his best to give his best smile but he couldn't help feeling nervous.  
Mr and Mrs. Son looked very young despite their age, they looked lovely as ever but their sharp gaze tells everything.

"Hyunwoo, who is this?" Mrs. Son asked sweetly  
"He's my.... lover mom" Hyunwoo said after thinking what were his relationship with Kihyun, sure they have a child but they're not married yet, boyfriends? It's out of the options as they never really confessed properly. Lover was the best answer after all,  
Mrs. Son raised her eyebrows, looking at Kihyun thoroughly.

"Your lover? But you never tell us" his mother asked in confusion.  
"Actually... it's kind of complicated, I can't really explain because it'll take a whole day to explain but I'll make it up for both of you later" Hyunwoo said as he smiled and took Kihyun's sweaty hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Kihyun bowed down and smiled, he took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Hello Mr and Mrs. Son, I'm Yoo Kihyun. Nice to meet you" Mrs. Son smiled  
"Look at you, so pretty~" Mrs. Son said as she pinched Kihyun's cheeks  
"Mom, Kihyun is not a 5 years old" Hyunwoo rolled his eyes  
"Oh shuushh you" Mrs. Son clicked her tongue  
"Oh, and who is this cute little guy??" She asked, looking behind Kihyun's back at Changkyun.  
"My name is Yoo Changkyun and I'm 5 years old!" The boy said excitedly as he bowed  
"Awww, honey look at this cutie pie" Mrs. Son said as she pinched Changkyun's nose gently.  
"Is he your son?" Mr. Son suddenly said, looking at Kihyun with his intense gaze, Kihyun gulped down harshly.  
"Y-yes, he is my s-son" Kihyun said, couldn't help but to stutter  
"Our son" Hyunwoo corrected Kihyun  
"Mom, dad I told you that it's a long story but the main thing is that me and Kihyun have a son, and we're currently living together" his parents blinked at him, saying nothing as they looked at Kihyun to Hyunwoo to Changkyun before looking back at Hyunwoo.  
"You have a son?" Mr. Son said with no expression  
Hyunwoo nodded, as he squeezed Kihyun's sweaty hand again.  
"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Hyunwoo was about to say 'well, I just found out that I have a son recently too. What do you expect?' But instead he kept his mouth shut  
"How dare you did this to us Hyunwoo?" His mother asked in disbelief.  
"I'm-"  
"We have a grandson and you didn't bother to tell us?? A grandson Hyunwoo, grandson!" Mrs. Son said before kneeling in front of Changkyun, she cupped Changkyun's face.  
"Oh my, look at him..." Mrs. Son said before she kissed Changkyun's forehead  
"What a beautiful boy you are" she said as she smiled  
"Grandma...?" Changkyun said with big eyes, looking up at Kihyun and Hyunwoo.  
"Yes, yes! I am your grandma and this is your grandpa" Mrs. Son said as she picked Changkyun up  
"Look at him honey he looked just like Hyunwoo when he was a kid" Mr. Son smiled and patted Changkyun's head  
"Yes, indeed"  
"I told you" Hyunjooo whispered as he nudged Hyunwoo  
"They're going to be so whipped about that little guy" Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun who was smiling as Changkyun giggled in his mother's arms, his father made a joke to Kihyun as Kihyun's eyes turned into a beautiful crescent when he laugh at the joke  
"How did you two meet?" Mrs. Son suddenly said  
"I... uh... we were..."  
"I was his student " Kihyun said  
"You were?" Kihyun nodded  
"I... I fell in love with him, at first sight I guess " Kihyun said again as he blushed  
"Wow son, you literally dated your own student. What happened to 'I swear in my honor, that I will be a great teacher with no love involves'????" Mr. Son asked raising his eyebrows teasingly.  
"Everything changes dad" Hyunjoo said  
"No one can resist Kihyun, I mean... it's love dad" Hyunjoo said again as he tried to hold back his laughter  
"I swear, both of you..." Hyunwoo groaned as he massaged his temple  
"Well dear, when do you plan on marrying Kihyun?" Suddenly everyone went silent  
"What? You can't make Changkyunnie stays as a Yoo, no offense my dear Kihyun, forever right? He needs his education, his rights as a legal son and his inheritance " his mother said, Kihyun chewed in his lips as Hyunwoo cleared his throat.  
"W-well, I'm fine with it... I will follow whatever Kihyun's choice is" Kihyun looked up with big eyes  
"I..." Kihyun was unsure of what to say, sure he loves Hyunwoo and want to be with the man as much as everyone else wants them to be. Hell, even more but marriage is something with lots of considerations, responsibilities and risks. He's just not sure if he's ready for all of that.

Kihyun took a deep breath before he looked into Hyunwoo's eyes, staring deep into the man's soul.  
This is it, the love of his life standing beside him, holding his hand tight, staring at him with all of his soul, giving him the love he yearns.  
"I'm ready whenever you're ready" he said with a soft smile.  
"Awww, it's such a sweet moment to witness but you two were just throwing the final decision to each other, dude just say yes and everyone will be happy" Minhyuk said as he crossed his arms on his chest, Kihyun sighed before taking a very deep breath.  
"Minhyukkie" he called the man in front of him sweetly.  
"What? I'm just saying the truth. It's a fuckin yes, Y-E-S" Minhyuk rolled his eyes before he groaned in pain when Hyungwon hit the back of his head.  
"Somehow I'm glad that you're with Jooheon now but I pity the poor honey at some point"  
"Says someone who just go fucked in the restroom" Kihyun choked on his own breath, Hyunwoo covered Changkyun's ears, Soyou and Hyunjoo snickered and Mr and Mrs. Son shook their heads.  
"Excuse you?" Hyungwon turned to face Minhyuk  
"Jealousy much eh?" Wonho said as he wrapped his bulky arms around Hyungwon slim waist.  
"Can't you get off of me for a second? I need to fight a certain puppy."  
"Nope"  
"You two might get married before Kihyun you know, _rabbits_ "  
"Bitch"  
Jooheon nudged Minhyuk's side and shook his head at his lover's wildness.  
"A frog can't win against a dog honey" Minhyuk smiled sweetly as he patted Jooheon's cheek.  
"A puppy, unless you were falsifying the truth" Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
"Are they usually this close?" Hyunwoo whispered into Kihyun's ear  
"Close? More likely toxic"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, I told you before that Hyunwoo's parents are really really nice people, now it's just Kihyun's parents left ~  
> Changkyun is a heart stealer, no one is safe from him ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
> When will this story finished? Ughh, I swear... it's really short in my mind but eh the reality is.. this is a long ass shit.
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	20. XX

"I can't believe we are here to give him the mental support he so need" Minhyuk said as he leaned closer to Jooheon  
"Maybe because it's his parents? They are the ones who stayed behind and guide him through his hard times right? So I guess it's fair to think that he's really afraid of letting them down..." Jooheon said as he took a sip of his coffee, they are currently in Kihyun's parents cafe while Kihyun and Hyunwoo are inside the house.  
"It was really hard you know... how they were forced to move here, those neighborhoods were too toxic for Kihyun's health" Minhyuk said as he looked around the cafe  
"Say... Hyungwon, do you think they'll accept Hyunwoo?"  
"Maybe... maybe not, considering he was the one who impregnated Kihyun, leaving him for 5 years of course it was because of a misunderstanding but still... let's just hope for the best"

-

Kihyun took a deep breath, his hands were sweaty and trembling. He was scared, what if his parents hate Hyunwoo? What if he'll disappoint them for the nth times?  
Kihyun was pulled back from his thoughts when Hyunwoo intertwined their hands and kissed the top of his head.  
"We'll be fine" Hyunwoo said as he smiled at Kihyun.

Kihyun nodded and took a deep breath before knocking the door, they waited for a few times before the door was opened and showed Mrs. Yoo.  
She looked at Kihyun surprised before looking up to Hyunwoo in confusion.  
"Mom..." Kihyun said weakly before hugging the woman in front of him tight. Mrs. Yoo smiled and hugged her son back, patted his son's back gently.  
"Are you okay Kihyun-ah?" His mom asked, looking at Kihyun's face.  
Kihyun shook his head and smiled softly  
"I'm fine mom..."  
"Who is this guy?" His mom asked, looking at Hyunwoo.  
"Mom there's something I want to talk to you... where's dad?"  
"He's inside, please come in" Mrs. Yoo said, welcoming Kihyun and Hyunwoo inside with a warm smile.

They both sat on the couch, while Mrs. Yoo call for her husband and prepare tea for her guests.  
Kihyun chewed on his lips, fidgeting with his fingers as he keep taking breath, in and out.

"Hey" Hyunwoo called, taking Kihyun's sweaty palm into his own.  
"I can't help it... I'm just... afraid, what if I-"  
"They'll still love you no matter what." Hyunwoo said as he moved a few hair strands from Kihyun's eyes.  
"They stayed the whole time didn't they?" Kihyun nodded weakly  
"Oh, son what are you doing here?" Mr. Yoo walks in and sat in front of Kihyun and Hyunwoo while Mrs. Yoo served the tea and sat beside her husband too.  
"I have something to talk... to ask..."  
"Sure, go on" Mr. Yoo said with a loving voice, Kihyun took a deep breath before he spoke.  
"Mom, Dad... there's someone I'd like you to meet..." Kihyun took Hyunwoo's hands  
"This is Hyunwoo" he waited for his parents reaction but after a while there's still no reaction.  
"He's my..."  
"We know son" Mrs. Yoo said with a soft smile  
"Y-you know?"  
"Minhyuk told us about your long time crush barging into your flower shop with a woman, and how you misunderstand everything and were so broken about that" Mrs. Yoo laughed a little at the way Kihyun looked down to hide his red face  
"We didn't know much about that but you are Changkyun's father right?" Mr. Yoo turned his attention to Hyunwoo.  
Hyunwoo's body immediately tensed under the attention, he gulped down harshly.  
"Yes" he managed to answer without stuttering  
"I don't know if you are aware of Kihyun's struggles for the past 5 years, how he struggled to get back up after countless times of falling and how he managed to keep a smile for Changkyun.  
What made the two of you choose to go separate ways, what made the two of you choose your ego over your son. I have no right or whatsoever in this talk, this is your life and thus your choice to take. It's not my place to say that you can't be with Kihyun when clearly my son wants you truly with all of his heart, when you were the only thing on his mind for the past 5 years until now. I don't know what keeps him fighting all these years, is it his son or you? Or maybe both, he turned blind eye to the society, he turned deaf to all the harsh words from the neighborhood. He was ashamed that he couldn't fight for his dream like any normal son could but yet he wasn't ashamed of his son, his life and the choice he took. He waited for years and now you're here, I don't know much about you but I'm sure you'll take care of our son right?" Mr. Yoo said to Hyunwoo, taking his arms firmly.

Kihyun then broke into tears as he sobbed like a little child.  
"I'm sorry- I'm sorry that all of this has to happen- I'm sorry that I couldn't be the son you can be proud of- I'm sorry that we have to move to countryside- I'm sorry for being a disappointment- I'm sorry for the hardships you have to went through all this years- I'm sorry for the way our neighbors treated you- I'm sorry-" Kihyun choked on his own tears, hiccuping hard and sobbed in his mother's arms.

Mrs. Yoo cupped his small face, wiping the tears away from her son's face. She shook her head softly.  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry. You did nothing wrong, we are very proud of you.  
We should be the one apologizing, for not being there whem you need us the most. For not being able to protect you from those harsh words, from the pain you had to keep in for yourself all these years. We are sorry for not being able to give you all the love you deserve. We love you and nothing will ever change that, we are very proud of you son." Mrs. Yoo said as she kissed Kihyun's forehead and hugged him tight.  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there to protect him I should've been there but I am now and I promise you, as long as my heart is still beating, I will never let anyone hurt him or Changkyun" Hyunwoo said as he hugged Mrs. Yoo  
"I'll take care of him" he said to Mr. Yoo who was smiling  
"Don't hide anything from us anymore, okay son?" Mr. Yoo said to Kihyun, ruffling Kihyun's hair.

Kihyun nodded as he wiped his tears away, he then smiled.  
"Thank you, mom... dad" he smiled, just like a little child. Happiness beaming from him.  
"Look at you, just like a little child" Mrs. Yoo said as he wiped Kihyun's nose, earning a genuine laugh from her son.  
"Always be happy Kihyun-ah" Mrs. Yoo suddenly said, looking at her son's eyes lovingly.  
"Don't you ever cry, just smile and be happy" she said as he hugged Kihyun tight and then hugged Hyunwoo too.  
"Be a knight for my son" Mr. Yoo said as he smiled.

-

"How about Paris? Ain't that good?" Wonho said as he took a bite of his cheesecake  
"Just because I let you near me doesn't mean I agree on living with you under the same roof"  
"Fuck" Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk  
"Excuse you?"  
"It's should be _'just because I let you fuck me hard'_ bitch" Minhyuk casually said, sipping his tea.  
Hyungwon rolled his eyes and throw his fork to Minhyuk who was yelping and glared at him.  
"Excuse you? Your respected fork almost stab my dick you frog!"  
"Didn't know that you worshipped a fork but it was such a shame, Jooheon-ssi you should just leave him on the street" Jooheon laughed at Hyungwon's words.  
"Says someone who begs to be choked" Minhyuk smirked  
Hyungwon turned his head to face Wonho, who was eating his cheesecake innocently.  
"What?"  
"Oh, did I mention that he begs to be choked in the middle of photoshoot? Very professional" Minhyuk grinned slyly but quickly turned pale as Hyungwon reached out to choked him.  
"Bitch"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I crying? No. My eyes are sweating.  
> Don't want to say that I'm actually crying in the middle of the night when I edited this but that's what I did last night. I have nothing to be ashamed of, this one truly... my heart is tired of this abuse.  
> Both parties agreed to their relationship which means...? Ending soon.  
> But I got some more chapters for you, please wait for it^^
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	21. XXI

"Ki...?" Hyunwoo called softly as he helped Kihyun folding the clothes.

After the emotional meeting with Kihyun's parents, Hyunwoo decided to permanently moved in with Kihyun.  
It's been couple of weeks, and everything went back to normal. Hyungwon is in New York to attend the runway there with wonho, Minhyuk is on vacation with Jooheon to Maldives and Soyou and her husband is on honeymoon to France.

Everything is perfectly fine and domestic, Hyunwoo took days off so he could be with Kihyun and helping his flower shop.  
"Humm?" Kihyun answered, still folding the clothes neatly  
"I got an offer" Kihyun stopped folding and looked up  
"As a music teacher?" Hyunwoo nodded  
"As a professor in college to be precisely"  
"It's great then!" Kihyun smiled and showing his eye-smile.

God, Hyunwoo loves him so much.

Hyunwoo leaned forward to kiss Kihyun, his hand sneaked to the back of Kihyun's neck as he deepened the kiss, earning a moan from the younger male.

They pulled apart to catch their breath, nose to nose as Kihyun looked up to Hyunwoo.

"What was that for?" He smiled and laughed a little  
"I love you" Hyunwoo suddenly said, loving the way Kihyun blushed.  
"How can you carelessly say that" Kihyun hits Hyunwoo's shoulder lightly  
"I love you too" Kihyun whispered as he buried his face into Hyunwoo's chest.  
"The offer was sent from Harvard University" Kihyun's body tensed.

He reluctantly pulled himself away and looked up to Hyunwoo, biting his lips in uncertainty.

"Harvard?" Hyunwoo nodded  
"Does that means you have to moved out? We will still be able to communicate right?" Kihyun asked in a rather panicked voice.  
"Preferably yes" Hyunwoo swear he could see Kihyun's ears flopped down like a puppy in disappointment.  
"But... I have no intention on leaving you and Changkyun"  
"What about the offer? I know you want the job"  
"I... let's move out?" Hyunwoo asked carefully  
"To where? To United States?" Hyunwoo nodded  
"Are you sure? What if we're just being a disturbance for you?" Hyunwoo looked at him shocked  
"Wait, you're not actually opposing the idea of moving to US?" Kihyun shook his head  
"Why would I? All place is the same" Kihyun shook his head in amusement.  
"What about your parents? And your friends?"  
"They suggested we move out to the states when we first found out that I was pregnant with Changkyun and as for my friends... they're not really settling in Korea in case you forgot.  
Hyungwon has a house in California while Minhyuk has one in Los Angeles, they're not that fond of Korea you know. Especially with Minhyuk lurking rich men to be in his videos, though I doubted that he's still doing it now. He got Jooheon after all and as for Hyungwon, he's an openly gay model... now, Asia is not that welcoming." Kihyun explained  
"I'm fine as long as you're okay with it" Kihyun smiled  
"How about Changkyun?"  
"Nah, he'll be fine. He's been hanging out with Hyungwon ever since he was born, he knows everything that is needed"  
"So... let's move?" Hyunwoo asked as he intertwined their hands together  
"Let's move" Kihyun said as he giggled when Hyunwoo picked him up bridal style, he buried his face on the crook of Hyunwoo's neck.  
"I heard we can get a legal marriage in US" Kihyun whispered to Hyunwoo's ear and licked the earlobe.

-

Kihyun giggled as his naked body touched the bed, looking at Hyunwoo with lust and spread his legs open.

Hyunwoo kneel between Kihyun's legs, spreading them even furhter with his knees. He kissed Kihyun deeply, tongues battling for dominance as he tasted the younger male in his mouth.

"Mmhhmm" Kihyun moaned into the kiss as he cirled his arms around Hyunwoo's neck, playing with his soft black locks.

Hyunwoo kissed his eyes, nose and jawline. He nibbled softly on Kihyun's neck before sucking the pale skin until they turned into purplish color.

Kihyun moaned and gripped at Hyunwoo's hair tighter, making the older man growled. Hyunwoo's kiss trailed down to his chest, licking and sucking his nipples until they were painfully hard. Kihyun cried in pleasure as he buckled his hips against Hyunwoo and moaned when their cock touched.

Hyunwoo lets out his nipple with a 'pop' and looked at Kihyun, face all flushed, lips swollen and his eyes filled with lust.  
Hyunwoo's calloused hands tracing down to his slim waist, massaging Kihyun as he watched the younger male writhing under his touch.  
"Nghh... H-Hyunwoo" Kihyun moaned as his toes curled with the stimulation.  
"Hmm?" Hyunwoo reached out to take the lube, he squeeze some onto his palms and wrapped Kihyun's cock in his hands, earning a high pitch moan from Kihyun.  
He stroked Kihyun's cock for a few times before back to massaging his waist, Kihyun moaned in protest.  
"Hyunhh~"  
"What is it Ki?" Hyunwoo smirked, knowing exactly what Kihyun wants but decided to make Kihyun begs for it.  
"S-stop... I want you-nnghh" Kihyun squirmed under Hyunwoo's touch  
"What is it Ki...?" Hyunwoo asked again, still massaging his waist, sometimes went further down to his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and teasing Kihyun's twitching hole.  
"Uhnghh" Kihyun groaned in frustration  
"I want you to-nghh to fuck me hard, fill me with your big fat cock sir~" something inside Hyunwoo snapped as Kihyun looked at him with those lustful eyes, biting his lips and rolling his hips.

Hyunwoo growled as he slide two fingers at once into Kihyun's pink hole, sliding in and out, making scissoring motions and watching as Kihyun's hole swallowing his fingers hungrily.  
"Nghhh! Ah! M-more" Kihyun moaned, Hyunwoo smirked as he slide the third finger in. Bending his wrist and reaching the deepest place, softly grazing at bundle of nerves inside. Kihyun lets out a high pitched whine and held onto Hyunwoo's bulky arms.

Hyunwoo kissed him one more time before squeezing some lube to his cock, stroking it few times and sliding in slowly. Hyunwoo groaned at the tight and hot feeling engulfing his throbbing cock inside, he looked up to meet with Kihyun's beautiful features.

Kihyun's face contorted in pain and pleasure, his eyebrows knitted together and he shut his eyes closed, mouth opened as he gritted his teeth. Hyunwoo lets out a sigh when he was fully seated inside, staying still for a while to let Kihyun to adjust to his size.

"Mmhhmm" Kihyun moaned and began to rolled his hips, indicating Hyunwoo that he was ready.  
Hyunwoo didn't waste any time as he thrusts violently into Kihyun's pink hole, hitting the sweet spot with every thrusts. Kihyun's grip on his arms tightened as the younger man keep moaning his name.

Kihyun sounded beautiful, his voice, his whimpers and his moans. Everything about Kihyun sounded beautiful in Hyunwoo's ears, Kihuun's body began to shake as Hyunwoo's thrusts became more erratic. His small hands trailing down from Hyunwoo's bulky arms to his perfectly shaped abs, Kihyun wasn't sure if he was trying to ease or prevent the violent thrusts by resting his hands on Hyunwoo's abs as the older man filled him, sending him to the nth clouds or if he was holding onto Hyunwoo for dear life as the bed lets cracking sounds.

He didn't know which one but he couldn't care less, not when Hyunwoo lets out an animalistic growl and hits his sweet spot dead on. Kihyun moaned as he came, spurting white ropes onto his stomach and some on Hyunwoo's chest.  
"Mngghh" Kihyun moaned when he felt Hyunwoo's cock twitched as Hyunwoo came. Filled him deep with his seed, riding his orgasms.

Kihyun runs his hand through his sweaty hair as the other hand caressed Hyunwoo's bulky arm, feeling the muscle flexing under his touch.

Kihyun moaned at the loss of Hyunwoo's cock when he pulled out, he bit his lips as some of the cum leaked out from his abused hole. Hyunwoo lay beside him, pulling him closer and kissed his forehead.  
Kihyun smiled and giggled when Hyunwoo shower him with kisses.

"I didn't know that you have a teacher kink" Kihyun said as he runs his hands on Hyunwoo's firm chest.  
"I don't" Kihyun raised his eyebrows at the answer  
"You don't? The what was that?" Hyunwoo chuckled  
"Only if it was you" Kihyun hits his chest lightly  
"Smooth talker" he said as Hyunwoo kissed him gently. They were about to drifted to dream land when they felt something snuggling up under the cover, Hyunwoo pulled the cover right when Changkyun's head popped up.  
"Papa, I'm sleepy~" Kihyun giggled and pulled Changkyun into his warm hug, careful as not to dirtied the boy with the sperm on his stomach.  
"But I thought you are a big boy now?" Hyunwoo teased  
"I am" Changkyun pouted in between Hyunwoo and Kihyun  
"But the monsters are too scary"  
"Don't worry Kkungie, daddy will fight them for you" Kihyun said as he kissed Changkyun's forehead, the boy hummed and slowly drifting to a dream land.  
"Still a smooth talker" Kihyun said to Hyunwoo teasingly  
"Yours only" Kihyun laughed at Hyunwoo's answer before snuggling closer to the warmth that Hyunwoo provide with Changkyun in between them  
"Yes, mine only"

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooohhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh wooohhooooo this is the end y'all, oh my God I'm really crying y'all.
> 
> I'm sorry if the ending was rushed, but I think it's not...? Or maybe it was just me.  
> Everyone is happy, all is well. I'm sorry if I offended you in some way with my story or anything in particular. I am just a mere human and thus I makes mistakes, thank you for everyone who showed support and love for my book, especially In Time. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it to the end, sometimes I feel like leaving this behind but you guys gave ma a whole lot of support and passion.  
> Thank you so much for not giving up on me when I, myself did. Thank you for waiting this story through my somewhat hiatus and all, thank you for staying through the hardships.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU
> 
> /some of you might think that I forgot the minor details, and hints that I dropped but I'M NOT.
> 
> Just mark my word, I AM NOT/


End file.
